When Two Worlds Combine
by the-wandering-tenshi
Summary: He was the president of one of the largest companies in the world. She was a just a normal girl with high hopes for a bright future. So what happens when she is hired at C.C. as his secretary?
1. How it all started

Disclaimer – I don't own any of these characters! They all belong to Akira Toriyama!  
  
A/N: Hi! coolkitty2 here! Yeah, new fic! (obviously...) lol It's my first A/U fic, so go easy on me k? I apologize to people who expected saiyan powers and stuff, the characters in this fic are normal human beings! (F.Y.I. if u want a fic with saiyan powers and such, look at my other fics! =D) Sorry again! XO I hope you guys will like this new one, thanx for taking the time to read this! Here is the prologue! Enjoy!  
  
Ages – Trunks – 28 Pan – 20 Goten – 27 Bra – 21 Uub – 27 Marron - 22  
  
Reminder – "blah" means speaking 'blah' means thoughts ---o--- means flashbacks  
  
When Two Worlds Combine  
  
Prologue – How it all started  
  
It was raining today. Weathermen's were announcing that there was a huge storm making it's way to West City. The sky was dark and it was barely nightfall and yet, it seemed like it was. People ran around in their umbrellas trying to get to get under a roof. Cars were speeding off back to their home, running over huge water puddles on their way and occasionally splashing water on some unlucky citizens.  
  
It seemed like everyone was heading home, back to their loving family and friends...  
  
All but one young woman.  
  
A sigh escaped her lips as she looked at the citizens of West City, who were scrambling in the streets trying to get back home before the storm would hit. She watched from above, in a skyscraping building, wishing that she too, could be one of those people, making their way home.  
  
Gazing out the large window, she traced some water droplets with her finger.  
  
(Crackle; Boom)  
  
The thundering sound of lightning and thunder echoed through the city, the storm had arrived earlier than suspected. The young woman sighed again and walked back to a small corner of the rather large room. This, was the largest of all the floors in the building. Why? Because this is where the president of the company Capsule Corp office was situated. Capsule Corp was the largest and most successful company ever. It had over millions of employers and workers who worked day in and day out. But today, they were all excused to go home for the weekend early.  
  
She too, had permission to go home, but she had tons of work to do here and she didn't feel like finishing it all later. So, she dragged herself back to her desk in front of "his" humongous office area. She pulled out her seat and sat down, turning on her small table lamp. She turned her gaze over the pile of letters she needed to type and sent to the president's clients and partners.  
  
This was going to be a long night......  
  
As she started typing up the letters, the young woman found herself in deep thought. Recalling the memory that caused her world to turn upside down......  
  
---o---  
  
_"What?! You didn't even tell me this! How could you?!" A 19-year old Pan exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"Honey, we are just doing what's best for you! Please understand..." Videl said trying to settle down her angry daughter.  
  
"Your mother is right Pan, and who knows? This might be a good experience for you." Gohan said as he walked over to his daughter and wife.  
  
Pan was beyond furious, how could they?! Her own parents! Doing this to their daughter! Off all the nerve! They had called an old friend, what's her name...oh yeah, Bulma. They called and talked about a possible opening to hire another employee for the successful company that the woman owned. Actually her lecherous son owned it now...  
  
Bulma agreed to it right away, she told Pan's parents that she had a perfect opening for their daughter. Gohan and Videl were overjoyed...well at least until they told the "supposedly good news" to their daughter. She already had a part-time job as a waitress at a local diner. She didn't need another one, she already had enough money as it is, besides, she was already out of college. She got out early because she was always advanced in all her courses, even the honors courses.  
  
It wasn't big news either that she'd get out early. All her friends and family knew of her intellect level, she got it from her father. But instead of dreaming of a job with a more challenging level, she chose to teach young children the ways of Martial Arts. Her family has always been famous for their fighting skills, besides Gohan's intelligence and Videl's relation to the famous Hercule, "Earth's Savior". It was no biggie, since she was already very talented in fighting.  
  
Pan had a happy life until she was hired to be an employee for Capsule Corps, not only did she have to give her job up at the diner to someone else, and the job paid her pretty well too, but she had to cut down her hours at her Grandpa's Dojo too. (A/N: Goku owns a big Martial Arts dojo where Pan teaches young children how to fight.) This enraged her, her dream job was almost pushed away from her because her new job was taking over most of her life.  
  
And it was the worst possible job at the company ever, in Pan's opinion, to millions of other young woman, it was heaven and to Pan it was like going to HFIL. (A/N: In the DragonBall series, when all the bad guys die, they go to HFIL, which stands for Home For Infinite Losers. =P) Not only was she working for Capsule Corp, which she was forced to do so, she also had to become the personal secretary of the one and only son of Bulma and Vegeta Briefs.  
  
Pan always thought that presidents of huge companies like these would be strict and grumpy type of guys; this president though, was a laid back type and a lady's man. She had heard stories of the young man, and they were not pleasant to hear at all. She heard that he was a womanizer, always trying to get women in his bed, and the worst part was...he was always successful in doing so. She also heard from one of her best friends, she had two, Bra and Marron. Bra, who was coincidently Trunks' little sister, told her that he had a girlfriend every single week. He would always dump the old and get a new one. She rarely saw Trunks even though she was his sister's friend because he was always busy with work, meetings and...dates. When she did see him...it would only be for a second, enough to see his lavender hair disappear the next second.  
  
"Daddy! You wouldn't let your daughter work for some...pervert, would you?!" Pan asked with pleading eyes.  
  
Gohan just sighed, he, of course, heard about those "stories" too. But he just shrugged it off, not believing a single word, I mean this WAS Bulma and Vegeta's son. He was raised in a proper household, surely he would turn out as a perfectly well mannered man. (A/N: You wish a Gohan! lol)  
  
"Panny...those are just rumors. They aren't necessarily true. And if they were, Bulma would be watching his every move okay?" Gohan reasoned giving her his own pleading eyes.  
  
"Even if she does watch him 24/7...I still won't take the job, I refuse! Besides, I already have a job that I love doing, I make enough so I don't need another one!" Pan shouted stubbornly.  
  
Videl opened her mouth to say something but thought quickly and smirked,  
  
"But you know, dear, the job pays well, and it can really help the dojo..." Videl told her daughter smartly, knowing that her stubbornness had a limit.  
  
Pan ears perked up a little the moment her mother's words reached her ears. Her head turned slowly towards her mother in a creepy way that made her mother sweat dropped.  
  
"What. Did. You. Say?" Pan asked slowly as she got nearer and nearer towards her mother.  
  
"um...the job pays well...?" Videl said uncertainly as she gave nervous glances towards her husband, who was clueless to where this conversation was leading.  
  
"How much?" Pan asked reducing her eyes to slits as she stood right in front of her mother.  
  
"3,500 and hour." Videl said smirked victoriously, now recovered from her daughter's previous reaction.  
  
Pan's mouth dropped. That much?! This was a golden opportunity, she couldn't pass this one out! It would really help her Grandpa's Dojo. She had to do this, for Grandpa Goku and herself...even if she had to put up with the baka.  
  
Pan sighed in forfeit and told herself grimly over and over that she would regret this but...  
  
"Fine, I'll do it. I'll take the darn job."  
  
And so...this was the beginning of how everything in my life changed...for the good? Maybe  
  
For the bad? Possibly  
  
Who knows?  
  
_---o---  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Improvement needed? Pleaz give me advice or any suggestions you may have! I'll be very grateful! I do hope that you guys enjoyed it though! On ur way out, pleaz review! Be a kind person and press that review button, and write a few words down, it won't take that long! lol I'll update soon! Gotta run! Bies!  
  
-coolkitty2 


	2. Surprising

Disclaimer – I don't own anything! Well...that's not entirely true...  
  
A/N: Hi! coolkitty2 here! Omigosh, thanx so much reviewers! I didn't know that I'd get this much! Wow, thanx! lol And to show you guys how much I appreciated everything...here's a new chappie! Yay! XD Uh...oh yeah, I've been thinking about this and I think this should NOT be an A/U fic! I'm changing it k? Everyone will have their powers! =) Okay...on with the chappie! Enjoy!  
  
Ages – Trunks – 28 Pan – 20 Goten – 27 Bra – 21 Uub – 27 Marron - 22  
  
Reminder – "blah" means speaking 'blah' means thoughts ---o--- means flashbacks  
  
Before I start –  
  
OrangeOceans – I'm glad that you like it! Don't worry, I'll write lots more! Lol Thanx for the review!  
  
Sesshomarusgirl123 – I'm happy to hear that you like it! Here's an update! I was happy to review your fic! Thanx for the review!  
  
VidelChan313 – Hey, how ya doing? =) Glad that you like it! Thanx for the review gurl! Update on your fic k? =D  
  
demonman21 – Hi! I'll try to do a good job! Thanx for reviewing! Hope you stick with this fic!  
  
PolePeeps25 – Hi again! I'm happy that you like the starting of this fic! Thanx for reviewing! Seeya! Update on ur fics, I love them!  
  
ShibiChicken – I'm happy that you like it! Oh, okay, maybe in my next fic I'll start the prologue differently k? Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Sessh's BabyGrl – Hello! lol I'm thinking of continuing this! XI Here's your update! Thanx for the review!  
  
Snug – You really like it that much?! Cooliez! lol I'm glad that you liked the summary, I suck at summaries...so I try hard! lol I love ur fics! Here's an update for you! Thanx for the review!  
  
Sparkling-Ruby Gem – I'm happy to hear that you like the fic! Thanx for being my number 1 reviewer! I updated, I hope you weren't waiting too long...thanx for reviewing!  
  
When Two Worlds Combine  
  
Chapter 1 – Surprising  
  
'Where could she be?' the man thought as he ran down the long hallways of the enormous building.  
  
He looked through almost every floor already; this was like a never-ending maze for him! He sighed in frustration as he made his way up the stairs. Still convinced that he would find her, he kept on running and looking behind every door.  
  
The young man looked in each direction and did a double take as he saw an elevator nearby. He ran to the end of the hall and kept on muttering to the machine to get down to his floor faster. As the wide metal doors emerged from each other, he jumped in quickly and pressed on the close button repeatedly. As the boring elevator music came on, he observed his surroundings.  
  
This was a real roomy elevator. It appeared luxurious even, with its dark blue silky walls and big Capsule Corp signs, decorating them, here and there. The buttons were surrounded by little golden rings and there was the little music speaker peaking down from the top. Although the surroundings made him comfortable and rich slightly, he was in a hurry and this dull music was killing him!  
  
It seemed like he was heading up for hours, until the metallic doors opened, but they opened to slow for his own liking.  
  
Finally, for what seemed like an eternity, he stepped out and powering up a little, he rushed past dozen of hallways, examining each office area. He smirked when he spotted the largest office,  
  
'The president's office...'  
  
If he found the president's office, then, he'd surely find her.  
  
Running towards the big screen doors that covered up the office room, he looked to his left side, and there laid the woman that he had been searching for all this time. She was sleeping soundly and his gaze switched from the woman to the pile of finished papers.  
  
She must have worked herself to sleep.  
  
His lips broke into a soft smile as he walked over to her, shaking her by the shoulder gently with his hand, careful not to interrupt her roughly from her slumber.  
  
As the young woman's eyes fluttered open, he gave her a big bear hug. He felt her gasp a bit, slightly shocked but then he smiled when she wrapped her arms around his back and returned the hug.  
  
"Hi Uncle Goten..." Pan greeted still a bit drowsy.  
  
Goten chuckled. He released her from his bear hug and smiled,  
  
"Hello Panny! I came to pick you up from work!" Goten explained as he looked down at her.  
  
Pan smiled at her uncle. "Thanks uncle Goten, let me just wrap up here okay?"  
  
Goten nodded and patiently waited for his niece by the elevator.  
  
As the two made their way out of Capsule Corp, Pan questioned her uncle curiously, "Uncle Goten, how did you get into the building? You don't have a key."  
  
Goten smiled sheepishly and answered, "I kinda blew up the doors at the back entrance...heh-heh"  
  
Pan stared at her uncle surprised, then laughed.  
  
"So, who told you to come pick me up?" Pan asked as she got into her uncle's cheery red convertible. They both buckled up trying to prevent another lecture from a very angry Chi-Chi. They shivered at the memory.  
  
---o---  
  
_"SON GOTEN, SON PAN! PUT ON YOUR SEATBELTS THIS INSTANT!" a fuming Chi-Chi screeched as she rushed towards the two.  
  
"But moooooom! It's only a short drive, we're just picking up some slurpies!" Goten explained, shivering a bit under his mother's intense stare.  
  
"NO BUTT' GOTEN!" Chi-Chi screamed as Goten and Pan shielded their precious saiyan ears.  
  
"Grandma, 7 eleven is only a 5 minute drive away!" Pan whined as she too, shivered as Chi-Chi glared ferociously at her.  
  
"THEN WHY DON'T THE TWO OF YOU WALK!" Chi-Chi continued to shout.  
  
"We're um...lazy?" Goten managed to squeak as he was sliding under his seat further and further.  
  
"THEN WHY DON'T YOU FLY?!"  
  
"We can't Grandma...people will see us!" Pan whispered trembling as she sank back into her seat.  
  
"THEN I SUGGEST YOU TWO PUT ON YOUR SEAT BELTS LIKE GOOD CHILDREN AND BEHAVE OR I'LL-"Chi-Chi ordered as she magically took out her infamous frying pan from behind her back. She tapped it gently on her other free hand, smirking as Goten and Pan cowered under the "holy" frying pan.  
  
"Heh, um, Pan...let's buckle up...quickly!" Goten whispered the last word to his niece urgently, still keeping a close eye on his mother's frying pan.  
  
Pan nodded and laughed nervously. "We'll be back soon...Grandma..."  
  
Chi-Chi's mood changed quickly as she glanced at the fastened seat belts. She smiled and waved good-bye.  
_  
---o---  
  
Snapping back from the memory, they both looked at each other, smiling nervously, still shaken a bit from the still frightful memory.  
  
Goten started the car and remembered that his niece had asked him something before the little memory took over.  
  
He looked over at his niece and answered to her previous question.  
  
"You mean, I can't come and visit my most beloved niece on my own free will?! That hurts Panny..." Goten said pouting, feigning sadness.  
  
"I'm your ONLY niece!"  
  
"Still..."  
  
"Goten! I'm really glad to see you okay?"  
  
"Good! Now I feel better!"  
  
Pan rolled her eyes. Her uncle can be so childish as times...but that's one of the reasons she loved him so much. He wasn't one of those stern and strict adults. Even though he can be VERY overprotective like her (cough) father, he was a laid-back kind of guy. He was very funny too and...clueless, but he is always there for her no matter what.  
  
"So where to? Your apartment? Or you parents house?" Goten asked, still keeping his eye on the road.  
  
"My apartment please!" Pan chirped happily as she settled back into her seat comfortably.  
  
Goten nodded and drove toward his niece's apartment.  
  
x-x-x-x-x  
  
"Pan! We were so worried about you!" Marron exclaimed as she hugged her friend tightly, as if she might disappear if she didn't hold on to her tightly.  
  
"I'm okay Marron! Really! Sorry for not telling you about my tardiness!" Pan replied as she went over to Bra and hugged her.  
  
"We're glad your okay Pan, thanks for dropping her off Goten!" Bra said as Pan released her friend from her hug.  
  
Bra walked over to Goten and gave him a small peck on the cheek. She waved good-bye as a flustered Goten mumbled his goodbyes to everyone and walked out of the apartment with a dazed look on his face.  
  
Pan closed the door and looked at her two friends tiredly.  
  
"I would like to talk to you guys more but...i'm kind of sleepy, so if you two don't mind...I'm ready to go to bed now..." Pan said sleepily as she stretched her arms high up into the air.  
  
"Okay Pan, you do that. Sweet dreams!" Marron said as she hugged her friend one last time before letting her go to her room.  
  
As the two watched their friend drag herself down the small hallway, which led to the three bedrooms, Bra suddenly sighed.  
  
Marron looked at her friend questionably. "What's up Bra?"  
  
"Oh nothing...it's just...don't you think Goten looked so cute when he was blushing! It makes me want to pinch him a little in the-"Bra started to say but was cut off by Marron.  
  
"Eww! Bra, don't say what I think you are going to say!" Marron said as she blushed slightly, embarrassed.  
  
"What...? Oh, no, no. Ew, don't be a hentai! (A/N: Hentai means pervert. =P) I was just saying how he looks so adorable that I want to pinch him in the cheeks silly!" Bra said as she scrunched up her nose a bit, a little surprised about her friend's assumption.  
  
"I-I wasn't thinking about anything like t-that!" Marron stammered, blushing even more.  
  
"Riiiiiiiight!" Bra sang out as she gave her the 'whatever' look.  
  
"Bra! Honest!" Marron shouted as she watched her friend close the door shut. Sighing in defeat, she too, headed off for bed.  
  
A/N: Hee-hee the ending was a little meaningless at the end but...I just had to stick that in there! Sorry! =P I'm sorry that this chappie was really short...and possibly boring... I'll make future chappies much longer...promise! Thanx for all the reviews guys! Gotta run! Bies!   
  
Thanx to –  
  
OrangeOceans –x- Sesshomarusgirl123 –x- VidelChan313 –x- demonman21 –x- PolePeeps25 –x- ShibiChicken –x- Sessh's BabyBrl –x- Snug –x- Sparkling- Ruby Gem  
  
Thanx again guys! You are all awesome!  
  
-coolkitty2 


	3. Meeting

Disclaimer – I wish I owned DragonBall GT... (sniff)  
  
A/N: Hi! coolkitty2 here! Wow! Thanx for all the reviews guys, I didn't think you guys would like it this much! That makes me really happy! Thanx again! =D Here is a new chappie! Enjoy!  
  
Ages – Trunks – 28 Pan – 20 Goten – 27 Bra – 21 Uub – 27 Marron - 22  
  
Reminder – "blah" means speaking 'blah' means thoughts ---o--- means flashbacks  
  
Before I start –  
  
Snug – Hi again! Okay Okay Trunks will be here VERY soon! Japanese word eh? Okay! I usually put some jap words in my fics...must have slipped my mind! =P Thanx for reviewing! (I love how fast you update your fics! =D)  
  
VidelChan313 – Oh hey gurl! Oh, okay, just make sure to update soon! Nopes, that was Goten! hee-hee My mom can get super violent like Chi-Chi at times! (shivers) lol Yay, I thought the G/B part was cute too! Glad you like it! Thanx for the review!  
  
OrangeOceans – Hello! Here is another chappie for you! I'm happy to hear that you take interest in this fic! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Sesshomarusgirl123 – Hey! I'm glad you like it! lol Trunks will appear very soon! Don't ya worry! lol Update on ur fic! =) Thanx for the review!  
  
PolePeeps25 – Hi! Yeah Chi-Chi is funny and scary! lol I know isn't it cute? G/B yeah! . I love ur fics! Yeah! Aw...thanx! I'll try to do a good job! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
ShibiChicken – Hey! I'll make the next chappies longer! XD Hee-hee I'm glad you like the flashback! Oh uh...the cheeks on your face I guess...uh...yeah! lol Oh...thanx for the review!  
  
On with the chappie!  
  
When Two Worlds Combine  
  
Chapter 2 – Meeting  
  
It was in the late morning when the three ladies decided to get ready for the day. They were gathered at the small dining table, sipping their coffee and rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. Each woman's hair was in disarray, but not one of them cared...because they haven't actually looked into a mirror...  
  
So after breakfast was served and eaten, the girls went into their separate bedrooms and dragged themselves into their own private showers. The cold water splashed onto their skin...finally waking them up. Turning off the water, they each wrapped a towel around their drenched body and went over to the mirror and took out a comb, trying to straighten and getting rid of the leftover knots in their hair.  
  
x-x-x Pan x-x-x  
  
She combed her hair once more and sighed satisfied as she walked out of her bathroom. Her eyes landed onto her message machine, she didn't bother hearing the messages when she got home last night because for one, she was dead tired and two, she was too lazy.  
  
She thought it would be a good idea to listen to them now and get it over with. Tapping the message button, which had a tiny small red light blinking continuously, the machine began to speak as the blinking red light halted,  
  
_"Message one : Panny! Mom speaking! The week-end is approaching so why don't you come home for a while? You can bring your friends too! Your father and I miss you dearly, so please consider this invitation! I hope we'll see you and your friends soon! Bye sweety!"  
  
_Pan smiled a bit, she didn't like the idea of coming home on such short notice but...she hasn't really seen her parents for a while and she couldn't help it, she missed them too. So, she made up her mind quickly and checked the machine if there were any more leftover messages.  
  
She looked down at her machine, the red light still blinking.  
  
Yup, there still was another one.  
  
She pressed the button and sat on her bed, listening closely as the machine spoke,  
  
_"Message two : Hello Ms. Son. This is Trunks. I need to discuss a few things with you today...you may take the day off from the office today..."  
  
_Pan jumped off the bed and did a little happy dance.  
  
'No work No work! I get to-' Pan thought happily but then her thoughts turned grim as her boss continued...  
  
_"but...you will meet me at Luigi's Café for lunch. Be there at 12:00 sharp understood? Thank you and good-bye."  
  
_Pan slumped down onto the carpeted floor, and here she thought that she would get the day off. And what's up with him calling her "Ms. Son?!" It made her sound old, in her opinion and it was uncomfortable for her to be called anything besides her name, Pan. Just Pan. Three letter word! It wasn't hard, piece of cake!  
  
Then something snapped her out of thoughts as she glanced at her clock.  
  
"Ah! It's already 11:30?!" Pan exclaimed as she scrambled over to her closet and took out a simple black suit with a matching flowing skirt. She quickly changed and put her hair into a bun not paying much attention to the loose strands of hair that hanged down closely to her cheeks.  
  
She ran out of the room and grabbed her small black suitcase on the way. Shoving her black high heels on she hollered back inside the apartment to her friends,  
  
"I'll be back after lunch! Go to attend some business thing!" Pan shouted as she locked and shut the door behind her.  
  
Bra and Marron rushed out of their rooms in their robes as they heard their friend call out. They looked at each other quizzically.  
  
"What just happened?" Bra asked confusingly.  
  
"Uh...well, she said she had the day off..." Marron replied as she stared at the door, equally confused.  
  
"Did she say where she was headed off to?"  
  
"No, just some business thing..."  
  
"Oh, okay then we'll probably see her later."  
  
The two friends walked back into their separate rooms and got ready to go their own job.  
  
x-x-x-x-x  
  
An out of breath Pan rushed into the small café and scanned the tables and customers, not bothering to pay attention to the waiter who was asking if she needed any of his services. She caught a wisp of lavender hair at the corner off her eye and bounded towards the very back of the café, leaving the confused waiter behind.  
  
x-x-x-x-x  
  
He tapped his fingers impatiently on the small table and gazed out the window. His crystal blue eyes bore annoyance as his brow twitched slightly in annoyance. Some girls in the café were eyeing him with hearts in their eyes, trying to get his attention, this, made him smirk. Women couldn't refuse his good looks and charms. He could get any women he wanted with just the snap of his fingers...or so he thought...  
  
He looked up slightly as a shadow looked down on him.  
  
'Ah, so she finally shows up...oh, wrong person...' He thought as he lifted his gaze back towards the window.  
  
"Hello? May I help you?" a brown, green-eyed waitress asked as she looked at the customer. Her lips curved up into a small smile as she scanned the young man from head to toe. He was quite handsome indeed. She thought that she could win him over easily as she bent down towards him flashing him a cute grin. That was when, the man turned his gaze to her.  
  
The man smirked a little and answered, "Yes, I would like a small cappuccino, a small lemon tea and...your number..." he whispered the last part seductively in her ear, making all the women in the café frown enviously at the waitress.  
  
"Coming right up, sir..." The brunette smiled as she flashed one last smile and started walking towards the counter to deliver the order.  
  
Trunks smiled inwardly to himself, another victory for himself. But then his attention slipped away from the brunette as a young lady ran towards him and slid into the booth in front of him.  
  
x-x-x-x-x  
  
"Almost there!" Pan mumbled as she stopped running and started walking towards the table where her boss was sitting...and he wasn't alone. There was a slutty brunette giggling insanely as her so called "boss" whispered something into the girl's ear. And for some reason, Pan felt a burning feeling inside of her...but she quickly shoved it off thinking that she was hot from running all the way down into the café. The brunette had left a second later, so Pan decided to slide into the booth.  
  
x-x-x-x-x  
  
Trunks didn't need to look at the person to figure out who it was, but he decided to anyway, it was rude to not make eye contact with a person when speaking to them.  
  
"You're 10 minutes la-"Trunks began as he looked up at his secretary but paused as he stared at the woman. She was panting like crazy, and dirty thoughts came into his mind at that moment. He shook them off quickly though. From the looks of it, it seemed as if she ran all the way down here, without stopping. Her hair was messily put into a bun with loose strands of hair hanging out, touching her cheeks but, he didn't mind...she looked like she was in a whole different light. She took off her jacket, which revealed her smooth skin and black tank top.  
  
He kept on staring at her till she snapped her fingers in front of his eyes repeatedly. Snapping out of his daze, he smirked as he looked at her facial expression, she was frowning slightly and she looked pretty annoyed by the way he was looking at her. He usually thought women looked beautiful when they smiled but Pan...she was an exception...she always did look well, sexy when she grew angry or ticked off.  
  
And for the first time, he looked at this woman fully, at his office he didn't glance at her much, he would just lay paperwork on her desk and get back to his office to "do his work" or "fool around" with some of his ditzy female workers.  
  
But know...he realized that she was quite a looker...  
  
(Ahem)  
  
Pan coughed cutting Trunks off of his reverie.  
  
"huh? Oh! Ms. Son-"Trunks was again cut off.  
  
"Don't call me 'Ms. Son' anymore Trunks! Urgh, it makes me feel old, besides, I'm one of your sister's closest friends and my uncle Goten is your best friend, so you don't have to be so formal! We're not strangers or anything, sheesh!" Pan shouted as she glared at Trunks.  
  
Trunks stared at her and nodded a little smirking, he was impressed, women melted in front of him even if he did something to anger them and here, this girl, scolds him.  
  
"Okay, fine. I'll call you by your proper name then...so Pan, I was going to ask you to type these letters and e-mail them to my guests..." Trunks said as he handed some letters over to Pan.  
  
The waitress came back and she gave Trunks his cappuccino and then she turned towards Pan giving her an icy cold glare. Pan snorted at the brunette and mumbled under her breath something about bimbos. Trunks chuckled lightly. The waitress handed her the other order. Pan looked down at the lemon tea confusingly.  
  
"Oh and here's my number, handsome..." The waitress said flashing him another one of her smiles as she gave him a piece of paper with her telephone number on it. (A/N: She's getting annoying!)  
  
"I don't need it anymore...sorry." Trunks said sliding the piece of paper back to her, giving her a fake smile.  
  
Pan giggled a bit as the waitress stalked off fuming.  
  
"So, did you look at the letters?" Trunks said as he sipped his drink acting like nothing happened.  
  
"Invitations?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"My Party."  
  
"A party? To celebrate what?"  
  
"Well, we have made a partnership deal with this big company from America and they are coming over for a couple of weeks to go over some of their projects with us, so, I'm throwing a party for them...it was my mother's idea, to make them feel welcomed here, I guess..." Trunks explained.  
  
"Oh Okay...anything else I need to know?" Pan asked as she examined the letters, shuffling them in her hand.  
  
"You're coming...as my date." Trunks said smirking.  
  
Pan looked up from the letters and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Why...?"  
  
"You would look good at my side."  
  
"Oh so I'm just some show case you can show to everyone?!"  
  
"No...yes..."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?!"  
  
"You have done very well as my secretary and you're equally beautiful. The people will love you, besides, you're the only secretary who hasn't been fired after a few days."  
  
"I refuse!"  
  
"What about the dojo?"  
  
Pan stopped for a second, her temper was rising quickly, "Who. Told. You. About. The. Dojo?!"  
  
Trunks looked around as people stared at Pan, he quickly slung her over his shoulder grabbing the letters and Pan's suitcase along. Taking some money put of his pocket, he laid it on the table and he dashed outside and cringed as Pan began to yell and shout furiously.  
  
He let go of her and spoke firmly, "Look Pan, I'm sorry but you have to go...please!" Trunks gave Pan his big blue puppy eyes. This was the first time he had ever done this and Pan heard from Bra that Trunks would NEVER EVER beg. His ego and pride was always first.  
  
Pan, too surprise to why he would beg in front of her, didn't know what she was doing. She began to nod slowly. Trunks smiled as Pan realized what she had just agreed to and was about to say something before Trunks leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Pan blushed scarlet at his action.  
  
She was too flustered to say anything, so Trunks used this as an opportunity to escape, he said his good-bye to her and called a taxi. As the taxi drove away, his head poked out of the window and he yelled,  
  
"WEAR A DRESS, IT'S FORMAL!"  
  
Pan stared open-mouthed as the taxi disappeared from sight...  
  
She realized what she had done and she hit herself mentally. What did she just do?! baka, Baka, BAKA! How could she be so weak?! Trunks' last words sunk into her. A dress?! She hated them!!! She stared hopelessly at the sky...  
  
"Shit...now what?!"  
  
(A/N: How do you like it?! I know too short! I will make them longer! I promise next time! I'm just kinda tired right now... Pleaz review! I'll update soon! Gotta run! Bies! .  
  
Thanx to –  
  
Snug –x- VidelChan313 –x- OrangeOceans –x- Sesshomarusgirl123 –x- PolePeeps25 –x- ShibiChicken  
  
Thanx again guys!  
  
-coolkitty2 


	4. Preparing

Disclaimer – Nope I still don't own DBGT =(  
  
A/N: Hi! coolkitty2 here! I just wanted to tell the reviewers for my two other present fics that I will be taking a break from them for a while...I don't know what to write anymore and I'll use this opportunity to wait for more reviews! =) Welp, that's about all...here's another chappie! Enjoy!  
  
Ages – Trunks – 28 Pan – 20 Goten – 27 Bra – 21 Uub – 27 Marron - 22  
  
Reminder – "blah" means speaking 'blah' means thoughts ---o--- means flashbacks  
  
Before I start –  
  
Snug – Hey! lol I'm happy that you like it! =I I know! Go Trunks! That waitress was getting on my nerves! lol Thanx for the review!  
  
Sessh's BabyGrl – Hi! I'm glad you thought it was funny! =D Here's the next chapter! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
OrangeOceans – Hello again! I know! Isn't he?! I'm happy to hear that you like it! lol Yup, Trunks appeared! Yeah! Thanx for the review!  
  
sailor moon 12 – Hello! I'm glad that you like it! I'll try to do my best! Thanx for reviewing! .  
  
Guardian of the Darkness – Hello! Your review made me laugh! XD I'm happy that you enjoy this fic! Here's the update! Aw...thanx! Thanx for the review!  
  
Sesshomarusgirl123 – Hey! lol I'm glad that you like it! Oh, here's an update! Thanx for reviewing! XI  
  
PolePeeps25 – Hi again! hee-hee you think so? Mc'Donalds I'm lovin' it! lol I thought the T/P part was cute too! =) Here is the update! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
ShibiChicken – oh hi! lol Yeah you got thanked yay! lol It's okay, it wasn't childish! lol Thanx for the advice! =I I'm happy that you like the chappie! Thanx for the review!  
  
Now on with the chappie!  
  
When Two Worlds Combine  
  
Chapter 3 – Preparing  
  
"A PARTY! A PARTY!" Bra and Marron shouted happily in unison as they skipped around the apartment.  
  
Pan sat on the white-leathered sofa, sweat dropping. This was what she was afraid of...when it came to parties her friends were ALWAYS thrilled. Pan sighed as she eyed her friends, annoyed with the way they were acting, I mean, didn't they hear her correctly?! She was FORCED, not asked, but FORCED to go as her boss's date! She hated these cocktail-like parties, they were a bore. And what's more, she HAD to wear a dress! The kind of clothing that she detested!!! DRESSES!  
  
"Oh Pan! We're gonna have soooooooo much fun dressing you up, oh Marron I found the perfect dress! I saw it at a nearby store just a couple of days ago!" Bra squealed in delight and Marron began to squeal too.  
  
Pan wanted the earth to swallow her up right here and now. She knew what was coming next...shopping... The most evilest thing on the planet...well in her view... It was also on her 'most hated things' list. It was right next to dresses. She now awaited her faith, she knew that Bra and Marron's shopping sprees would kill her!  
  
"Hey Pan?" Marron suddenly asked.  
  
Pan looked over at her friend, cringing slightly afraid of what was coming next, "Yeah?"  
  
"Have you sent out those invitations yet?"  
  
"Yeah...why?" Pan replied sighing with relief.  
  
"Well...you're not busy right?"  
  
"no......"  
  
Bra and Marron did a happy pose, but in Pan's opinion, it was just plain scary.  
  
"SHOPPING!!!" The two girls shouted cheerfully as Pan sunk deeper and deeper into the white-leathered sofa. She was praying to Dende that they wouldn't say that.  
  
'Someone really hates me up there..." Pan thought grimly as she looked up at the ceiling.  
  
x-x-x-x-x  
  
"YOU WHAT?!"  
  
"Calm down Goten!" Trunks shouted trying to settle down his best friend.  
  
"You actually got Pan to go out...with you?!" Goten exclaimed as he pointed directly at his friend.  
  
"It's only a party, besides Pan agreed..." Trunks said as he lowered his friend's pointing finger.  
  
"I know my niece Trunks...and Pan doesn't give in easily, she's as stubborn as her mother and my mother!"  
  
"Well, I just said that if she doesn't come...she'll get fired and she knows that she needs the money." Trunks said calmly.  
  
"That's blackmail dude..."  
  
"I wouldn't call it black-mail...that's a pretty harsh word..."  
  
"Well...it is!"  
  
Trunks sighed as he ran his hand through his silky lavender hair. He had to admit, he did feel A LITTLE guilty but not a lot, he already did something that he wouldn't normally do. Beg. She took a bit of his pride when he had to do that. He knew that she would have give in sooner or later, but he was I a hurry.  
  
"Look Goten...I'll make it up to Pan okay? It's only one party, it won't kill her you know!" Trunks reasoned.  
  
"Heh...you have no idea." Goten answered, pitying his niece at that moment. His niece is probably wishing she were dead at the time, Bra and Marron are very evil fashion torturers...  
  
"Huh?" Trunks questioned his friend, confused.  
  
x-x-x-x-x  
  
'Someone...please...shoot me!" Pan thought (exaggerating a little) she watched her friends, as they threw one dress after another onto her already big pile of clothing.  
  
Bra and Marron were skipping around cheerfully, picking out some of the most horrendous things Pan had ever laid eyes on. They finally stopped when the pile of dresses reached 5 feet in height. Pan let out a big groan as she lifted the dresses up slowly and went towards the dressing rooms. Bra and Marron followed her and waited outside.  
  
They ignored the curse words that flung out of their friend's mouth as they heard loud 'thumps' in her stall.  
  
The first dress made Pan want to puke, Bra and Marron seemed to have agreed too because they shook their head.  
  
The next was suffocating her, so her friends told her to go change into another one.  
  
On and on Pan kept on trying on different dresses, about 2 hours later, she fitted into the last dress.  
  
"Pan! This is the one, it's too perfect!" Marron shouted clapping her hands together.  
  
"I agree, you even make me jealous! I bet my brother will fall head over heels for you!" Bra grinned as she touched the lavender silk fabric.  
  
Pan snorted and walked over to the mirror. She gaped a little at the sight. She was wearing a long halter top dress. It was made out of silky like material and it was colored lavender. It hugged her form comfortably, showing all of her feminine curves; it had cleavage, but not too much. The dress wasn't too showy either, just simple, the way Pan liked her clothing to be, simple. A small smile crept up on Pan's lips. She had to admit, it wasn't ugly, and she looked good.  
  
Pan turned towards her friends, she saw the big puppy eyes staring at her and laughed.  
  
"Okay, I'll buy it!" Pan said smiling.  
  
Marron and Bra cheered, while Pan went to change and brought it up to the cashier.  
  
x-x-x-x-x  
  
"Hah...today was fun!" Bra smiled tiredly at her friends, they were all gathered on the sofa eating Chinese take-out food.  
  
"You said it!" Marron agreed as she laid her bowl and chopsticks down on the nearby coffee table.  
  
Pan nodded, she did have fun, even if the day almost killed her. The three friends sighed in content as they laid back enjoying the quite moment between them.  
  
Then Pan jumped up suddenly remembering something.  
  
"What's wrong Pan?" Marron asked in confusion.  
  
"Oh, my parents called and left me a message, they are inviting us to visit, this week-end." Pan said as she looked at her friends.  
  
"Sounds fun!" Bra chirped as she smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I want to go!" Marron exclaimed, also smiling.  
  
"Okay, then it's settled." Pan said.  
  
x-x-x-x-x  
  
(Ring) (Ring)  
  
"Honey, can you get that for me please?" Videl called out to her husband from the kitchen. She was too busy to answer the phone because she was washing the dishes.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Gohan replied from his study room, he picked his phone up and held it to his ear.  
  
"Hello? Gohan speaking."  
  
"Daddy? It's Pan!" His daughter replied.  
  
Gohan began to grin at the sound of his daughter's voice, "Hey Panny, is everything alright?"  
  
"Everything's fine daddy, just fine." Pan said.  
  
"Good, so why did you call?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Oh, well me and my friends want to visit you and mom, since we're not busy." Pan answered.  
  
"That's great, I bet your mother will be very happy to hear the news!" Gohan smiled already picturing his wife's cheerful reaction to his daughter's answer.  
  
Pan laughed, "Yeah, hey, today's Wednesday right?"  
  
"Yes, that's right."  
  
"Hmm, then we'll be there on Friday night okay?"  
  
"That sounds reasonable, you'll be here around 9?"  
  
"Okay, bye Daddy! Love you, tell mom I love her too!" Pan said happily.  
  
"Bye Panny, don't worry I'll tell your mom. Love you too. Bye!" Gohan smiled.  
  
"Bye Daddy!" Pan hung up.  
  
Gohan placed down his phone still smiling, he would get to see his little girl soon. Now all he had to do was prepare the guest rooms and tell his wife...she would surely be ecstatic about the news.  
  
Gohan chuckled softly as he made his way out of his study room and closed the door gently behind him, making his way into the kitchen to tell Videl about their daughter's arrival on Friday.  
  
x-x-x-x-x  
  
"Okay guys, we'll be leaving on Friday at 7:00!" Pan told her friends as they nodded.  
  
"Oh, but Pan. When's the party?" Marron asked, hoping that it wasn't on the same day.  
  
"Don't worry, it's tomorrow...although I wish it was on the same day so I wouldn't have to go to that dumb party..." Pan said the word "party" with pure hatred.  
  
But she stopped as her two friends started to glare at her as if she had deeply offended them.  
  
"Heh, just kidding..." Pan said waving her two hands in front of her signaling that she didn't mean anything.  
  
After discussing further things about the party tomorrow, the three girls were yawning tiredly and making their way to their separate rooms.  
  
Pan was the first and she jumped on her bed and hugged her pillow closer to her, letting out a content sigh. Her bed felt so good against her exhausted and cramped body. She wanted to lay her forever, forgetting all about her work, th party...Trunks. Oh yeah, Trunks... she wanted to beat the living daylights out of him! Making her his date and kissed her without permission, even though it wasn't a lip-to-lip contact, it was still a kiss. And she never wanted one anyway.  
  
Pan rolled over, laying on her back and faced the bedroom's ceiling, not wanting to think about the party and her boss anymore, she took her soft pillow and hugged it close to her chest. She closed her eyes, and drifted off into deep sleep. Letting all her problems fade away...for now.  
  
(A/N: Hope you guys liked it! =) This is pretty long, I guess, maybe I should have tried to make it longer...but I'm too lazy... hee-hee sorry! =P I'll update soon! REVIEWS! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! IT'S FOR A GOOD CAUSE...or not...but be a nice person and review k? Thanx to all reviewers! You guys have given a lot of support! Thanx again! Gotta run! Bies!  
  
Thanx to –  
  
Shibi Chicken –x- PolePeeps25 –x- Sesshomarusgirl123 –x- Guardian of the Darkness –x- sailor moon 12 –x- OrangeOceans –x- Sessh's BabyGrl –x- Snug  
  
-coolkitty2  
  
P.S. Hey everyone, I just found out tonight that I will be going to spend the week-end over in West Virginia, I will be staying there until Monday! I get to see my baby cousin! Kawaii cousin! Yeah! lol So when I get back it will take 2 days I guess to update a new chappie! I'm sorry guys, but I'll make it up to you one way or another! In the mean time...GIVE ME LODS AND LODS OF REVIEWS K?! XD lol Well seeya soon guys, love ya! =D 


	5. Partying Part 1

Disclaimer – None...zip...notta...nothing...zero... (get the hint? =P)  
  
A/N: Hi! coolkitty2 here! I'm so soorry for the late update! X0 Thanx to all reviewers! Oh, I just wanted to say that there will be a new fic. If you guys really like this one then I recommend reading the new one! =) Well that's all for now! Here's a new chappie! Enjoy!  
  
Ages – Trunks – 28 Pan – 20 Goten – 27 Bra – 21 Uub – 27 Marron - 22  
  
Reminder – "blah" means speaking 'blah' means thoughts ---o--- means flashbacks  
  
Before I start –  
  
Guardian of the Darkness – lol Ur reviews are so funny! lol I'm glad that you like the fic! Here's an update for you and you talking dog! lol Thanx for the review, I loved it!  
  
ShibiChicken – Yeah I guess I was going for humor a little! =P Nope, no offense at all! =) Don't feel stupid, you were just saying what you thought! I know! (well I'm a girl!) But I detest shopping for clothes...anime on the other hand... lol Thanx for reviewing!  
  
OrangeOceans – I know, I feel sorry for Pan too! XD lol I'm happy to hear that you like it! And I'm glad I made you laugh! =) Thanx for the nice review!  
  
Snug – I try to update quick heh..sort of... lol You weren't mean at all! Thanx for voicing ur opinion! I know, I read it over after I updated...I could have done better... =( Sorry guys...I didn't want you guys to read something that I didn't put any effort in... Thanx Snug. Yeah Quality first! And length second! (right...?) lol I'm glad that you like the fic! Here's an update and thanx for reviewing!  
  
PolePeeps25 – I'm happy that you liked the chappie! =) Glad that you enjoy it! I'll try my best! Here's and update for you! You really like Trigun don't you? lol Thanx for the review!  
  
Sessh's BabyGrl – I'm happy that you like it! . Aw...thanx! I know, Bra and Marron are ALWAYS scary when it comes to shopping don't you think? lol Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Sesshomarusgirl123 – I'm glad that you love it! Here's a new chappie, hope you like it! Thanx for the review! =)  
  
Graelyn-chan – I'm happy that you like it! =) I know, at first I wasn't gonna make him beg...but oh well! =P Here's the update! Love the new fic! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Ninja Chic – Yeah Yeah I remember you! lol I'm glad that you like it! Thanx, but the vacation was cancelled at the last minute... =( Oh I sent you an e-mail about the other fics! Well, I changed my mind at the last minute, they're gonna have powers! =) Thanx for the review!  
  
Now on with the chappie!  
  
When Two Worlds Combine  
  
Chapter 4 – Partying Part 1  
  
"So as you know people, this partnership deal means a lot to Capsule. Please don't make any mistakes, I want this to be 100% successful understand?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Briefs!" Chorused the Capsule Corp employees.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah." Pan muttered under her breath. She was at a boring meeting about the newcomers coming from America, which, she already knew of. It had been over an hour already and she was annoyed and tired of Trunks' voice giving everyone the most boring lecture of the century. It was like a never-ending droning kind of sound, and it drove her nuts!  
  
And what ticked her off the most was when he would occasionally flash a heart-melting smile towards a few of his female workers. Including her. They would blush and giggle hyena-like and she would snort as they gave her icy glares because each time Trunks would smile, it would almost always be directed towards her.  
  
"Okay people, i'll be hoping to see you all at the party tonight, please be there on time. Everyone dismissed. Oh, Ms. Son, meet me at my office please." Trunks said as he shuffled his folders together and walked out of the room swiftly.  
  
Pan growled inwardly as Trunks directed her to follow him, what was he trying to do?! Trying to get her ambushed by his evil envious female employees?! They were probably bubbling with jealousy! Although...for some reason, that made her feel good...  
  
As Pan walked out of the meeting room, she heard the women hissing after her. She turned back and glared murderously at them, which made a few of the women intimidated and stepped back. She growled and stomped off leaving some shocked and terrified female workers behind.  
  
x-x-x-x-x  
  
(BAM)  
  
"Pan can you keep it do-"  
  
"Keep it down?! You know what? I can't because your crazy employees/fans are after me!" Pan shouted enraged.  
  
Trunks smirked, "Well, they just can't get enough of me, I suppose and if I give one woman more attention than the others, they would be likely envious...but you know, it's kind of cute that you're jealous of them Pan."  
  
Pan stood there with her jaw hanging right open with disbelief. She quickly composed herself as fast as possible and soon her rage came flowing back.  
  
"Jealous?! I am jealous of your wacko fans?! Oh that's rich Trunks, spare me!" Pan said in such bitterness that made Trunks wince slightly at her tone.  
  
"Okay, okay. I was just teasing Pan." Trunks said flashing her an apologetic smile.  
  
Pan just frowned at him and hmpfed, turning towards the door.  
  
"Pan, look I was just teasing...you don't have to say anything but hear me out okay? I called you here so that we can talk about the party..." Trunks paused and tried to make eye contact with Pan but she avoided him.  
  
Trunks sighed and continued, "My new partner, Mark Devero, (A/N: If you have used the name "Devero" for another OC before, can I borrow it please? XI If you have a problem with that e-mail me k?) will be coming here with a few business friends of his own, I will be bringing a few too."  
  
"And...um, I need you to act very...heh lady-like okay, since you're my date and all..."  
  
"Like manners and "it's a pleasure to meet you" and stupid stuff like that?" Pan said, Trunks looked up and found that she had her back to him still. He decided to humor her a little.  
  
"So she finally graces me with her words." Trunks said sarcastically.  
  
"Whatever." Pan said as she rolled her eyes and turned towards Trunks.  
  
Trunks smiled a little and then said seriously with a hint of begging, "So will you act lady-like for me?"  
  
"...Fine."  
  
"Thanks Pan, this means a lot to me."  
  
"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this because I don't want to get fired. Like you said, I need the money."  
  
"You know, that kind of hurts..."  
  
Pan smiled slightly as Trunks began to feign a hurtful expression.  
  
"Jeez, can't you take a joke?" Pan laughed lightly.  
  
"Lunch?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
So the two flew out Trunks' window and skipped work for the rest of the day, leaving a message for the soon to be furious Bulma.  
  
x-x-x-x-x  
  
"Bra, Marron hurry up!" Pan shouted, irritated. She couldn't believe that her friends could take so long to get ready for a simple party. But then...they were Bra and Marron, the party queens.  
  
Pan's ears perked up when she heard rustling coming from down the hall and drowned out shouts coming from her friend's room. She got up from the sofa and started down the hallway into Bra's room, where the two usually dress up for special occasions, since Bra had all the make-up and all the other girly stuff that made Pan want to puke.  
  
As she peeked at the entrance, she sighed as she saw dresses lying around everywhere, from the drawers to the bed. Then something got her attention, she heard a something coming from Bra's bathroom. Pan crept up to the door, and instantly knew that the two girls were in there. She tried to turn the doorknob but unfortunately, it just had to be locked. She knocked loudly on the door and shouted at her friends to get out or she would be leaving in the taxi without them.  
  
Loud cracks and yells were heard from the bathroom as the door opened with a "thud" against the wall.  
  
Pan smirked, she knew that would get their attention. No one would want to walk all the way to the other side of the city. Surely the two ladies didn't want their pretty little shoes to be ruined.  
  
"C'mon guys, we have to go now! Don't take too much time next time...if there even is a next time for me at this rate!" Pan scolded as she pushed her whining friends out the apartment door and out of the apartment.  
  
After all three were seated in the backseat of the taxi, Pan signaled for the cab driver to head to Capsule Corp.  
  
On the way, Bra kept on complaining on how her hair was getting messed up and ruined. Marron whined about how she should have not put on too much make-up because she now, almost resembled like a twin to Madonna.  
  
To stop her two friends from wailing any further, Pan gave Marron a tissue and a small compact mirror, and then she complimented Bra on her already perfect hair and after told her to shut-up. She sighed tiredly, at least stage one was completed, her friends were both happy now. Now all she had to do was endure the lousy party and her fully conceited boss.  
  
x-x-x-x-x  
  
"So Mr. Briefs...you appear to be alone? I have heard that you were a ladies man."  
  
Trunks looked at his new partner, giving him a smile, "I'm not alone...she's somewhere around here and yes, I am a ladies man, just like you Devero."  
  
"Hmm, yes that's right." Devero replied chuckling.  
  
Trunks smiled his business smile and quickly scanned the room, where was his date?! She was suppose to be here half and hour ago!  
  
'Darn it Pan! Where are you?!" Trunks thought angrily.  
  
"Something the matter Briefs?" Mark asked. Trunks turned around and smiled hesitantly, "uh...no, I'm just...checking if all the guests are here, that's all."  
  
"Oh, okay." Devero said as he too, looked at each guest. He was expecting some unique lady here at the party, of course there were plenty of them, but each seemed so...ditzy sort of. They would keep on flirting and flirting and it was getting extremely annoying. He just wished there was a girl here that would be more of a challenge of getting, someone who didn't want him for his money of looks...someone who liked him for himself. Who wasn't chasing him like some love-sick puppy, like these ladies who were winking at him as they passed by.  
  
He just flashed them a fake smile and they'd start to giggle hysterically. (Sigh) This was going to be another dull party.  
  
Trunks, was pretty much in the same boat as Devero, getting irritated with his female workers constant flirting also. If _she_ was here, then they wouldn't bother to approach him. He knew they were more than frightened of her, heck, he had to even admit that each time she glared at him with her dark chocolate brown eyes, he would too, be slightly intimidated. He gave out a sigh as he spotted some blonds approaching him, out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Where was Pan when you needed her?  
  
The second her name came into thought, he saw the door open.  
  
x-x-x-x-x  
  
"Thanks." Pan said as she paid the cab driver.  
  
"No problem little Missy." The cab driver answered smiling.  
  
They both waved good-bye and the three girls watched as the taxi zoomed off down the road and into the warm night. Pan smiled but then realized something horrible as she looked down at her watch, she decided to bring one along only because they needed to head home a bit earlier since they were departing to her parents house tomorrow. She knew that everyone needed extra time to pack their belongings. Especially Bra and Marron.  
  
"Shit, we are really late...your brother is going to kill me Bra."  
  
"Ah, don't worry Pan, with you looking like this, he wouldn't dare mess with you!" Bra smiled confidently at her friend.  
  
"I wish it were that easy..." Pan muttered under her breath as she and her friends made their way to the front door of the enormous building.  
  
"Here we are guys!" Marron squealed with excitement. Pan took in a deep breath as she was about to her boss's angry wrath. Marron opened the door and all three stepped in.  
  
x-x-x-x-x  
  
All the men in the room instantly stopped what they were doing and their jaws slammed to the ground as they stared at the three beautiful ladies that just recently stepped into the party room. It seemed as if the darkened room was suddenly so bright. The lights were all out except for a few candles here and there, shining the room a bit, but these ladies illuminated it as soon as they came through the door.  
  
They noticed the first who had flowing blond hair was down and it shined like the sun when she walked around. Her dress was a low-cut red outfit, with small fake roses decorating the bottom of the dress. Her heels, matching her outfit, red with a small rose at the front. Her eyes were glowing with excitement as she whispered to her friends. Her smile, dazzling and her lips, a gorgeous shade of ruby red.  
  
Then, there was the second, the ends of her bright aqua hair curled up slightly, her hair pulled back into a half ponytail with a rosy pink clip. She wore a one-strap light pink dress; it had a small ribbon wrapped around the middle, which was a shade darker than the dress. From the middle and down it was looser, wavering around her slim legs. For shoes, she wore matching high-heeled boots. She was smiling mischievously as she eyed some of the men in the room.  
  
The last, was probably the most breath-taking gal of the group, her shiny ebony hair was put up in a loose bun, with light strands of hair swaying closely near her porcelain face. She was wearing a long halter-top lavender dress, which hugged her form snuggly, revealing all of her feminine curves. The silky-like dress rivaled her seemly soft skin; it could provoke some men to itch with desire to touch. To complete the outfit, she wore matching lavender dress shoes. The woman could have been pictured as a fallen angel, if only she didn't have a nasty frown plastered on her beautiful face.  
  
As the ladies walked around the room, some of the men raced up to them and asked for a dance, revealing behind them, some nasty glares that some women were sending directly at the three. The blonde and the aqua haired just smirked at them then, quickly accepted a few dances and moved towards the dancing floor with their partners, leaving the ebony haired beauty behind. The remaining men used this as an opportunity and started making small talk with her, but as soon as she sent them a glare, they backed away, deciding to ask the beauty another time for a dance.  
  
The woman smirked inwardly as she walked off to a corner, picking up a cup of punch on the way.  
  
x-x-x-x-x  
  
"Briefs, do you know who that is?" Mark asked as he started straightening his tie for some unknown reason.  
  
"I...really don't recognize her..." Trunks said as he stared at the angel in awe.  
  
"Well...do you mind if I leave you here to go intro- hey wait!" Mark shouted to Trunks as he saw him start off towards the girl.  
  
Mark signed, maybe he'd get his chance later...or maybe, his chance was perhaps right in front of him...  
  
x-x-x-x-x  
  
'This party totally blows...' Pan thought negatively as she rocked back and forth in her seat. She glanced at her friends who were dancing energetically, she didn't really see the point of dancing...although she hadn't really tried it yet. But it seemed completely pointless to her. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something.  
  
'Hmmm?' She sensed someone approaching her as she turned towards the being.  
  
With a quirk of her eyebrow she questioned, "What is it that you want?" It was obvious that she was lacking interest of the being's response because she turned away from the person and went back to staring at the dancers.  
  
The person smiled and replied, "Your name."  
  
Pan eyed the being with slight interest, "Pan, Pan Son. You?"  
  
"Mark, Mark Devero." The man smiled mockingly as he copied her.  
  
"Very funny...Mark." Pan said, a small smile gracing her lips.  
  
The man flashed her a smile in return and glanced over at the chair next to her. She nodded and he sat down beside her.  
  
x-x-x-x-x  
  
'Who does that Devero guy think he is?! _I_ was suppose to meet her first! Fine then...if it's a battle he wants, then that's what he's going to get." Trunks thought furiously.  
  
No one and that meant no one could stop Trunks Vegeta Briefs from getting a woman. He had his own ways. He was going to win her over no matter what the consequences were and if this partnership was to be broke off because of that, then...it wasn't meant to work out in the first place.  
  
One thing was for sure; this was a battle that he wasn't going to lose. This was a battle that he was going to win.  
  
A/N: I'm hoping that this was better than the last! Snug, what do you think? Sorry again for the late update! I will try to update sooner! =D Thanx again reviewers! Gotta run! Bies!  
  
Thanx to –  
  
Guardian of the Darkness –x- ShibiChicken –x- OrangeOceans –x- Snug –x- PolePeeps25 –x- Sessh's BabyGrl –x- Sesshomarusgirl123 –x- Graelyn-Chan –x- Ninja Chic  
  
Thanx again guys! XD  
  
-coolkitty2 


	6. Partying Part 2

Disclaimer – ...it's pretty obvious what a disclaimer will always be...  
  
A/N: Hi! coolkitty2 here! Thanx for all the wonderful reviews! I really really appreciate it! (sheds tears of joy) Here's a brand new chappie! Enjoy! (Oh yeah, there is an important announcement at the end!** READ IT! PLEAZ! **  
  
Ages – Trunks – 28 Pan – 20 Goten – 27 Bra – 21 Uub – 27 Marron - 22  
  
Reminder – "blah" means speaking 'blah' means thoughts ---o--- means flashbacks  
  
Before I start –  
  
Tokyogurl1 – lol I'm happy that you like it! Yup, you're right, he is gonna be shocked when he finds out! =) aw...thanx! You're too kind! . Thanx for reviewing! I hope you stick with this fic!  
  
PolePeeps25 – I'm glad that you liked the chapter! . Here's the update you've been waiting for! Thanx, I'll make sure to do my best! Thanx for the review!  
  
OrangeOceans – lol Of course, if you review, then the least I could do is try my hardest on my chappies and give you a thanx! =) Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Jun-Kun – I'm glad that you like it! (hehe I think it was cute too!) Don't worry, I'll write lots more! lol That is so true! Go girls! Thanx for the review! I hope you continue to R&R!  
  
g--b-S-t-E-r07 - Yeah, isn't Trunks like that? lol aww...thanx! Happy that you like it! Here's an update! Thanx for reviewing! I hope you stick with this fic!  
  
Snug – lol wow...I didn't think you'd like it THIS much! lol (That makes me sooo happy!) awww...that was such a sweet review! Thanx a lot! =D Here's an update for you! lol Thanx for the review!  
  
Now on with the chappie!  
  
When Two Worlds Combine  
  
Chapter 5 – Partying Part 2  
  
'Heh...look at him! He looks like a volcano near its eruption! The look on his face is priceless!' Mark thought trying to hide a smirk as he gazed over at his fuming business partner. This was too good; he beat the almighty Trunks Vegeta Briefs just like that! Well, that'll show him that there would always be someone out there who is better than him. This would be a fine lesson for him.  
  
'I got the woman and you got nothing Briefs! You think that you are such a hotshot? Well, soon enough you'll be yesterday's news, I will be the one with the last laugh!'  
  
He would prove to him that he was not the only ladies man around her. He could easily get any woman and this time...he wanted _her_. He would make sure that he'd make her his and while doing that, why not shove it in his business partner's face? It'll make his trip in Japan more...interesting. Trunks would obviously fight back, the man was well known for his looks, as well as his pride an ego.  
  
As he sat there, thinking amusingly, he began to concoct his evil plan. This was going to be a very interesting battle...  
  
Opponent : Trunks Vegeta Briefs  
  
Prize : Pan Son  
  
Mark Devero began to smirk evilly, not even trying to cover it up.  
  
x-x-x-x-x  
  
Pan looked at the man seated beside her with confusion and curiosity evident in her dark eyes. She began to wonder why he was smirking. Then as she thought harder and harder at the reason of his sudden change of expression, her ki spiked up a little, not as high to be noticeable, but high enough to catch if you really looked hard at her expression. She soon turned back her attention to the man. She stared hard at him, trying to find some clue about his change of features.  
  
His eyes looked mocking. And from the looks of that smirk placed on his lips...it looked like he was amused by something. Pan began to frown slowly, was he silently ridiculing her in his mind? What is he was thinking that he could win her over easily just because she seemed to appear vulnerable? Argh! How she wanted to tell him that she was not weak and helpless right then and there! But she held herself back, gritting her teeth from shouting words that she would soon regret.  
  
But if he thought that was she the princess in distress type, or the ones that swoon over a handsome knight...then she would strangle him to no end! ...He was really ticking her off and that was something because he hadn't even spoken a word! He just sat there, seeming so arrogant! She once again gazed up at his eyes, but this time, she glared.  
  
Hmmm...how odd...they were staring at something...but what? Then it hit her, he probably wasn't mocking her, she was jumping to conclusions way too fast! ...Maybe he was mocking something else? Or someone else...  
  
She followed his intent stare. Then, she spotted a man with soft lavender hair standing near a table; he looked as if he was going to kill. Pan instantly recognized the being...I mean who else has lavender hair; it must be a one in a million chance to be born with the unusual hair color! As she stared back at the man, she suddenly smirked inwardly...  
  
'Well, well, what do we have here? Is something bothering the great Trunks? He looks rather...angry today...not that it surprises me one bit...'  
  
Then Pan thought about how late she arrived at the party so, she easily thought that Trunks was obviously furious with her...if only she knew how wrong she was......  
  
x-x-x-x-x  
  
"H-hey Bra?" an out of breath Marron called.  
  
"Y-yeah Marron?" an also out of breath Bra answered.  
  
"M-maybe we s-should go s-sit down..." Marron begged more than suggested.  
  
Luckily for her, Bra had the exact idea in mind, "Sure Marron, l-let's go..." Bra replied, nodding her head slightly in agreement.  
  
So the two girls exited the dance floor, and carelessly waved back at their dance partners. Like slugs, they started dragging themselves to the nearest resting spot – the bar. The two immediately jumped into a stool and breathed out contently as they aching feet started to relax.  
  
They smiled at each other and closed their eyes a bit, to fully relax with the soothing music that was being played. But then, a voice interrupted their little quiet moment and the two turned to glare at the person who spoke,  
  
"Sir, is everything alright?" The bartender questioned as he started shining a glass cup with a small white towel.  
  
The two girls turned a bit, noticing for the first time that they were not alone at the bar. The man whom the bartender spoke to turned to him and replied with a monotone voice,  
  
"I'm fine, thanks..."  
  
Bra's eyes widen as she stared at the man with slight surprise.  
  
"TRUNKS!" She hollered.  
  
Marron clutched her precious ears as her friend shouted at the top of her lungs, the bartender stared at her with shock, and the man glared at her with annoyance.  
  
"What do you want Bra?" He asked as looked at her with one raised eyebrow.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!" Bra shot back, ignoring her brother's previous question.  
  
"Uh...drinking...?" Trunks said slowly, but he was clueless with his little sister's reaction.  
  
"DRINKING?! YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE WITH PAN! YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?????"  
  
"Bra, please calm down!" Marron said pleadingly as she repeatedly told her to breathe in and out.  
  
Trunks looked at his sister, shocked with her outburst then, he straightened himself up from his shock state.  
  
"What do you mean Bra? Pan isn't here, I would have seen her hanging around." Trunks said as he scratched the back of his head, mimicking Goten's clueless expression.  
  
"Well look harder you blind bat! And don't copy Goten! You are A Trunks! Not A Goten!" Bra scolded, her cheeks flushed.  
  
Trunks sweat dropped, "Okay Okay, I'll look harder! Sheesh!" Trunks got up out of his stool and with a wave to his sister and friend, he began scanning the room for any sign of his date.  
  
'Where is she then? I would have known is she was here...hey wait a minute...that girl that came in recently...' Trunks looked over at the ebony haired beauty as she had a conversation with his now, rival. Trunks pondered a bit as he stared at the young woman. Come to think of it, he hadn't really seen her in his company...she's not an employee...then maybe she's one of Mark's workers? No...that's not possible because Mark told him himself that he had never seen her in his entire life...how odd.  
  
Then a bolt of realization hit him. He put two and two together and...that means...that the mystery girl is...Pan?????  
  
Trunks did a double take at the girl, and started noticing some similar features. The gorgeous silky ebony hair, the porcelain face and those breathtaking chocolate eyes... Now it all made sense to him, the beauty was Pan, he didn't know that she could look so...so...angelic like... Not that Pan wasn't good-looking, she was definitely a looker, and she was quite pretty...but who knew that she was drop dead gorgeous!  
  
'Hmm...maybe there is another good use of having Bra around...' Trunks thought as he smiled.  
  
x-x-x-x-x  
  
"So what kind of job do you have Pan?" Mark asked with interest as he looked over at the girl.  
  
"Um...well...I work a little at Capsule Corp and – "Pan started to reply.  
  
"Oh really?" Mark said, raising a brow, as he cut Pan off.  
  
"Yeah...you got a problem with that?" Pan asked a little steamed from being interrupted.  
  
Mark sweat dropped, "No, not at all! It's just that well...it's a shame that you very own boss doesn't even recognize you..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Heh, when you just entered, I asked him if you were one of his employees and he said that he never even met you." Mark said smirking at his business partner's mistake. This was working out perfectly...now the girl would be mad at Trunks and then he'd never win her over. She's probably furious with him right at this very moment.  
  
'Hmmm...Bra's make-up must have covered me up pretty well...Trunks doesn't even recognize me? Heh ...oh no...that's not suppose to be a good thing! He's probably gonna kill me because he thinks that I ditched the party! Gotta go find him now before he decides to fire me!' Pan thought quickly, she bolted out of her seat and without so much of a good-bye, she left Devero there, confused. He was about to go after her until he thought of something else.  
  
Pan's probably on her way to confront Trunks' mistake! This was too good! Then she would be his for the taking and Trunks would end up being the loser...  
  
x-x-x-x-x  
  
"Bra? Where did Pan go? I saw her sitting in a corner a minute ago...but now I can't find her anymore! It's like she totally disappeared!" Marron told her friend, she was panicking. What if their friend was in big trouble?  
  
"I don't know either, and it's almost time for us to make our departure." Bra replied as she scanned the room for any sign of their missing friend.  
  
"Should we go find Trunks? Maybe she's with him! After all, you DID tell him loud and clear to find her, right?" Marron suggested, smiling a bit at the situation that happened a few moments ago.  
  
Bra smiled brightly, "That's it! Good thinking Marron, let's go find them both!"  
  
Bra began to drag Marron as they started through the crowd to find the lavender haired man.  
  
x-x-x-x-x  
  
"Pan?! Why are you here???" Trunks asked as he stared at the girl with slight confusion.  
  
"What do you mean why am I here?! I'm your date!" Pan retorted as she out her two hands on her hips. She was frowning deeply and Trunks couldn't help but grin a bit at her reaction. She was so obvious at times...  
  
"Why are you smiling, this is not funny!"  
  
"Oh heh, sorry."  
  
After Trunks apologized, there was an awkward silence between them. Not either of them said a word until...  
  
"TRUNKS, PAN!" Bra's voice boomed out.  
  
Trunks and Pan turned towards the direction of the aqua haired girl's voice, they were obviously startled with her loud outburst.  
  
"H-hey Bra! Can you slow down!" came out Marron's pleading tone.  
  
"......"  
  
"BRA! I SAID SLOW DOWN!" Marron yelled loudly as her friend looked down at her.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry!" Bra said smiling goofily as she lowered her pace down to a leisurely walk. Marron's limp body regained control of itself as she stood upright again.  
  
"Hey Pan!" Marron called out happily as she spotted her friend standing beside Trunks.  
  
Pan smiled in return and gave her a small wave.  
  
"Pan do you know what time it is?" Bra asked as she pointed at Pan's wrist watch.  
  
Pan looked down at her wrist and her eyes bulged out. "Eleven o'clock already! We need to go...NOW!" Pan exclaimed as she grabbed her two friends by the hand. She glanced back at Trunks and smiled apologetically,  
  
"Sorry Trunks, we're going somewhere tomorrow and there is a lot of work to be done! I'll see you Monday okay?"  
  
Trunks nodded.  
  
Pan shouted a quick bye and went off on her way with her two friends following close behind.  
  
x-x-x-x-x  
  
(A/N: sorry if this chappie was a bit boring! I just had to put some stuff in there! =P Anyway, there is an important announcement I need to make! **READ** the **FOLLOWING MESSAGE!!!!**  
  
**I will be LEAVING on Wednesday, the 21st (July duh! =P) I will be gone to Singapore for three weeks!!!!! I won't be updating till...the late beginning of August! (sorry guys! =( ) But I'll update as soon as I get home! Have a great summer everyone! And I hope to see you all again soon!  
**  
Thanx to all reviewers! You are all awesome! I hope you guys stick with this fic to the very end! Thanx again guys! XD  
  
Thanx to –  
  
Tokyogurl1 –x- PolePeeps25 –x- OrangeOceans –x- Jun-Kun –x- g--b-S-t-E-r07 -x- Snug  
  
Thanx again everyone! Seeya soon! o  
  
-coolkitty2 


	7. Visiting

**Disclaimer** – okay...since I've been gone for a while...I'll repeat this one last time...I do not own any of DBGT! It's all Akira Toriyama's stuff! Got it???

**A/N**: Hi! coolkitty2 here! wasup? I'm back as u can see! Yea! lol Thanx for the super nice reviews! Here's a nice and new chappie for you! (I'm sorry, this might be a dull chappie...y.y but pleaz...stick with me here!) Enjoy!

**Ages** – Trunks – 28 Pan – 20 Goten – 27 Bra – 21 Uub – 27 Marron - 22

**Reminder** – "blah" means speaking 'blah' means thoughts ---o--- means flashbacks

**Reviewers** –

**Thanx to : Tokyogurl1 (_lol Trunks shouldn't be ANYTHING like Goten...I hope..._) Sessh's BabyGrl (_aw...thanx for_ _the sweet review!_) g-a-b-S-t-E-r07 (_hehe ur wish is granted! Here's a new chappie for u!_) tatsumi sagara (_I'm really happy that you like this that much! ur too kind!_ .) Candy the Duck (_Just that one word makes me want_ _to update! Seriously! =D_) another (_aw...another sweet reviewer! thanx... sniff_) Snug (_Yea! I saw a lot of ur_ _updates! Hehe Glad that u like it!_) animegirl12000 (_too many sweet reviewers! Waaaaaaaah! Thanx so much!_) Paws-of-a-Fallen-Angel (_Thanx! I'm happy that u like it! Here's an update! =D_) Fan-Fic-Addiction (_Oh thanx! Here's a new chappie for u! hehe_)**

Now on with the chappie!

**When Two Worlds Combine**

**Chapter 6 – Visiting**

"Okay...ready guys?"

The two girls behind her nodded with a smile. The girl in front of them smiled back at the two and dropped one of her

bags as she reached up to ring the doorbell. Taking in a deep breath she lightly pressed the button and a second later, they all heard a distant tune coming from the inside of the house.

And then they heard rapid footsteps approaching the door. And soon enough, the door was swung open and out came a woman, who pounced quickly onto the girl.

"PANNY! OH I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!" The woman squealed loudly obviously overjoyed at seeing her daughter for the first time since she left for the new job offer.

Pan was beginning to turn a different shade of color as her mother squeezed her into a tight bear hug. Her mother didn't seem to realize this and continued shouting and praising how her daughter looked so much more mature and beautiful.

As the squealing continued, her other two friends watched the scene, sweat dropping.

Then a man popped out from the house, he began to chuckle over the scene that his wife was making, until he saw his daughter's blue face...

"Uh...honny? I think you can let go of Pan now..." Gohan said nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Huh? ...oh!" Videl exclaimed as she dropped her daughter out of the life-sucking hug.

"PAN!" Bra and Marron shouted in unison as they ran over to their dieing-like friend. Soon Pan's face came back to its original color and she got up slowly. Her two friends helped her up as she rubbed her head, groaning.

"Are you okay Pan?" Marron asked worriedly.

"I-I'll be fine...!" Pan said as she got back her voice.

"I'm so sorry sweetie! Don't know my own strength!" Videl joked as she smiled apologetically.

"It's okay mom, thanks for helping daddy!" Pan said smiling at her father. Gohan smiled back as he led everyone into the house and offered to carry their belongings up to their room, which the girls accepted gratefully.

As everyone settled into the living room, Videl scurried away into the kitchen to get some tea and snacks.

The three friends sat down onto the same couch and Marron and Bra began to look around the room, excitedly. This was the first time that they have ever seen Pan's house even though they knew her parents. Pan moved into the city, leaving her parents back in country, since her two main jobs were situated there. The assistant of her grandfather's dojo and being the secretary for the president of Capsule Corp.

So truthfully, Pan was always so busy that she couldn't go pay a visit to her own family. It was hours away from the city too. And since she finished all of her/Trunks' paperwork at night, she didn't have anything to do over the week-end, well anything big that is. So, visiting her parents would be a nice change. She did miss them terribly anyway.

"Oh wow! Pan! Your house feels so...so..." Marron started to say, but couldn't find the exact word to describe.

"Comfortable...it feels like a cozy home!" Bra blurted out as she looked over to her friend giving her a sheepish smile. Marron began to pout.

"I...was **going** to say that...if someone **else** hadn't butt in first!"

"Oh c'mon Mar! I was just helping out!" Bra said as she gave her friend a silly smile in sign of apology.

Pan laughed at her two friends. She was glad that the two felt as comfortable as she did here. She always did feel safe here, I mean, it was her home after all. She lived and grew up here. Her childhood memories were scattered around this whole house. And...she missed being here, living here and enjoying her time with her family. But...she always knew that one day she would have to leave the nest and spread her wings. She would have to leave at some point.

Although that made her feel a little depressed...leaving her home caused her to discover new things in the city. New experiences and new people. And her life now...was enjoyable. She loved it. She had the best family in the world, her two best friends, and the best jobs a girl could ever ask for...well...maybe not the BEST job as Trunks' secretary but still...she was starting to like it, it took time getting use to but...in the end...it was worth it.

Pan looked up toward the doorway as Videl came in with a tray of assorted biscuits and herbal lemon tea. She quickly stood up to assist her mother lay out the goods on the small coffee table.

"Here mom, I'll help!" Pan offered as she took the bowl of biscuits from the tray and laid them down at one end of the table.

"Thank you Panny, but if you don't mind me saying so – "Videl started as she looked at her daughter.

"Yeah? Go on."

"Maybe we should put the cup of teas at the corners and lay the biscuits at the middle...is that alright?"

"Oh! Yeah, your idea is much better!" Pan said smiling goofily as she grabbed the bowl once again and placed it at the center.

x-x-x-x-x

"Yum! These are delicious Videl-san!" Bra and Marron chirped together.

Videl laughed lightly. "Thank you Bra, Marron, I was hoping that you would like them. But please, no need to be so formal."

The two girls blushed faintly and corrected themselves, "Yes Videl!"

Videl smiled brightly at the two, "Much better."

"So Panny, how is life at Capsule Corp? Are things too difficult for you there?" Gohan asked curiously as he bent forward slightly, raising a brow.

"Actually things are pretty smooth, daddy...I think I'm beginning to like it there..." Pan replied thoughtfully.

"See sweetie, I knew that you would come to accept it!" Videl exclaimed.

"Yeah...yeah..." Pan breathed out a sigh.

"So Pan...have you been training lately?" Gohan asked as he sipped his cup of tea.

"Well...I have been doing a lot of work lately...so no...I haven't been doing much of it...wish I could though..." Pan said looking down at her tea sadly.

"But don't you train a little while teaching the little ones at the dojo?" Bra asked as she munched on a sugar cookie.

"It's not the same thing...I only teach the basics plus if I spar against one of them...it wouldn't be much of a challenge." Pan said looking over at her friend.

Videl looked at her daughter, secretly smiling within. Her daughter was always an energetic type, when she was young; her whole life was built on fighting, she adored her grandfather, Goku. It was he that thought her the way of fighting, to help others. Or to protect one's self. She knew that Pan looked up to him, she saw it in her daughter's eyes each time Goku came over to spar. Excitement, anticipation and confidence. Her daughter was always eager to spar, whether it was with her uncle Goten, her father or Goku.

She couldn't stand to see her daughter sad and she wanted to get her sparring again like old times. Even if it caused nothing but trouble before, it was worth it in the end to see her daughter so genuinely happy.

"What about Goku, Pan? Haven't you spared with him?" Videl asked as she looked over at her daughter, waiting for an answer.

Pan looked up at her mother and answered, "I let Grandpa take some time off from the dojo to rest and spend some of his time with Grandma Chi-Chi."

"That was a nice thing to do." Gohan smiled at his daughter.

"Yeah..." Pan smiled down at her cup.

Marron stared at her friend with concerned eyes. She looked over at Bra with pleading eyes, to think of something to lighten up their friend's mood. For a minute, Bra was stuck in the same boat as everyone else but then, she thought of something that might cheer up Pan and solve her problem.

"Hey Pan! You know that my dad spends his time in his gravity room right???" Bra asked her friend beaming.

"Yeah, Bulma built that right?" Pan said, curiosity flickering in her dark brown eyes.

"Weeeeeell, then you also know that he trains alone right????"

"Uh-huh..."

Everyone's eyes were on Bra, trying to figure out what was going inside of this blue haired beauty's head.

"So...maybe...if I convince my dad...you can SPAR WITH HIM!" Bra shouted in excitement as she stood up.

"Bra! You're brilliant!" Marron squealed in admiration.

"Heh heh" was all that the girl said. She was beaming with pride at her intellect.

"Hmmm...I hadn't thought about that...this might be good for you Panny...relieve all the stress at work." Gohan said rubbing his chin as he nodded in agreement.

Videl smiled and looked at her daughted expectantly. Pan just looked up and nodded also. She grinned at Bra and mouthed a quiet "thanks" to her. Bra winked in return and sat back down to munch on another biscuit.

x-x-x-x-x

"Thanks for dinner Mom! I'll be taking Bra and Marron upstairs!" Pan yelled back down to her mother as she dragged her two friends up the stairs.

"Yeah! Thanks for dinner Videl!" Bra shouted as she scrambled up the stairs trying to follow her friend.

"It was delicious!" Marron exclaimed as she mounted up the steps.

"Thank you girls! Have a good night's sleep alright, we'll see you three in the morning!" Videl called back to the three.

"Yes! Good-night!" The three replied in unison.

x-x-x-x-x

Pan looked into the small mirror and slowly picked up her toothbrush, squeezing the bottle of toothpaste lightly, letting it glide onto the tip of the brush. She sighed, before letting it into her mouth and brushing it back and forth onto her teeth.

Marron was fast asleep and Bra was watching a late night show.

**(gargle)**

She spit out the remaining toothpaste in her mouth and turned on the faucet. Wiping her mouth with the water, she grabbed a nearby cup with her free hand and filled it up with water. She cleaned out her mouth and spit out again. She turned off the faucet and went over to the towel, wiping her face and hands.

She exited the bathroom. Pan headed her suitcase to get her pajamas. Looking a little dazed, she accidentally walked right into the wall. The little "thump" got Bra's attention, and she looked over at her friend, who was rubbing her head. Bra sighed and shook her head.

"Pan...you look really tired. So go to sleep already!" Bra chastised as she turned off the tv and stood up putting her hands on her hips. Acting all motherly.

"That was the **plan**, mother." Pan said sarcastically.

"Just trying to look out for my friend, that's all...jeez...ungrateful..." Bra muttered throwing up her hands in the air and headed for the rolled out bed next to Marron's.

Pan smiled at her friend, she knew that she meant well...she just wanted to toy with her a bit. She giggled softly.

"What's so funny?" Bra questioned as she rolled over to the side to face Pan.

"Oh nothing. Good night!" Pan said, still smiling. Bra just shrugged her shoulder and turned around, saying good night also.

x-x-x-x-x

The week-end passed by quickly. And soon, their fun filled days at the Son house ended right before their very eyes.

It was the day that they would be returning to the city, leaving the quiet and peaceful country. Pan would be leaving her parents for a second time. Half of her knew that she had to and the other half wanted to stay under the comfort and protection of her beloved parents. Seeing her parents smile at her and helping her carry the bags to the taxi was bringing tears to her eyes.

Why? Well because she could see something in their eyes. Sadness. Maybe even Regret?

She too, felt the same. They would be letting go of their baby girl again. And with her tight and busy schedule, who knows when the next visit will be?

But then...she looked back into her parents' eyes again. What was it? and...pride? They felt confident and prideful towards their child? She could also see that they loved her deeply. Love that only a parent can feel towards their child...undying love. A love that will last forever. Whatever mistakes that their daughter may make in the near future, they would always be there for her to support her and always keep on loving her.

That...that was enough to make her smile. That was enough to pick her up and put her on her feet again. That was enough for her to go on.

"Pan! The taxi is waiting!" The voice called out. It was Marron's.

Pan got into the taxi and gave one last look to her parents. She smiled and they smiled back at her with the same warmth and love. She knew it was time to go on. Her number one goal in life for now...was to make her parents happy. To continue making them proud of her.

She turned down the window and shouted to her parents.

"I'll visit soon! I promise! Bra and Marron will be here too!"

"Okay! Take it easy now Panny!" Videl replied.

"Don't push yourself alright?" Gohan said.

"I won't! Love you both!" Pan said smiling.

"We love you two sweetie!" Videl and Gohan shouted back as the taxi drove off.

The three girls waved back at the Sons till they were out of sight. And when they were, they settled back down to their seat and began to rest up and prepare for the long ride home.

A couple of minutes later, Bra and Marron were fast asleep, Pan decided to take this opportunity to think to herself for a while so, she leaned back into the leathered seat and began to go into deep thought,

'_I'll come back real soon mom, daddy. I'll come back as a better woman and person, who you can be even more proud of, and that's a promise! But for now...there is also someone else waiting for me to return...Grandpa Goku of course but also...Trunks. I will try to make him proud of me too, and I hope one day he will be as proud of me as my parents...I hope...'_

And with that...the young woman dozed off contently, with a small smile on her her lips.

**A/N**: hope it was the first! Hehe I tried my best for this chappie after returning from vacation! I hope you guys liked it! I will update as soon as I can! =) But for now...pleaz review! . Press that little review button! It'll only take a little of your time! Pweeze! lol Thanx again patient reviewers! Gotta run! Bies!

-coolkitty2


	8. Returning

**Di**s**claimer** – I don't have any of it yet...but I predict that I'll get some in the near future!

**A/N**: Hi! coolkitty2 here! Hey again! I'm sorry for the late update, my computer was infected! I had to restart! Wow! Thank you so much! I am so happy that I still have the same faithful reviewers! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! And since I'm so happy, I typed this chappie just for you! Enjoy!

**Ages** – Trunks – 28 Pan – 20 Goten – 27 Bra – 21 Uub – 27 Marron - 22

**Reminder** – "blah" means speaking '_blah_' means thoughts ---o--- means flashbacks

**Reviewers** – I'm sorry...today I can't thank u guys separately...I'm a little lazy, tired and...depressed about school starting all over again...so, once again...I'm deeply sorry! y.y Next time I'll be able to, but for now all I could say is – THANX TO ALL U WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!

Now on with the chappie!

When Two Worlds Combine  
  
Chapter 7 – Returning

A blur pushed through the crowd and hopped into an open elevator. Pushing the button which would lead her up to the top floor, she then pushed the button which closed the twin metallic doors.

She leaned back on the wall and gazed around, she realized that she was alone and let out a breath of relief, that way, she won't have to stop at different floors. That would take too long, she was already in a hurry. Some music came on seconds later from the little speaker box at the top, she grimaced as the dull sound entered her ears.

She would have to make them change the song later...but right now, her top priority was to meet someone at the top.

As the being heard a small "ding" echo through the small chamber, she tapped her foot as she waited impatiently for the doors to open up for her. And as they slid apart, she rushed out and made her way down the long hall.

x-x-x-x-x

In the spacious office room, a young man was signing some papers. He looked extremely annoyed with the stack of papers in front of him. He would never get this done by the time **she** came. He mine as well give up and escape while there was still time. He glanced from the wide window to his unfinished stack of unsigned papers.

'They would have to wait for later..." He thought as he began to make his getaway. Slowly, slowly, he tip-toed to the window. His stomach rumbled and he cursed inwards as he heard some rustling outside his office door,

'Shit...she heard...'

Footsteps approached the door as the man fiddled with a small lock placed on his window. He was ready to blow the stupid lock up as he heard rattling on his doorknob.

He pointed his index finger at the silver thing and a bright beam started to appear on his finger.

The person standing outside sensed the amount of energy coming from inside the office, breathed out a quiet gasp and kicked the door open.

"TRUNKS!"

x-x-x-x-x

"Now which office...ah! I can't believe that I still get lost in this building!" The being shouted, irritated, she threw her arms up into the air.

Looking back and forth from door to door, her temper was rising quickly. Some employees eyed her nervously as she passed them. But...she was a bit to occupied to notice and continued her rampage throughout the floor.

Storming down the last hall, she noticed the large office room, and her frown quickly turned into a grin as she ran down the path.

As she neared the big office room, she noticed a young girl at the entrance. He face looked furious! Was something serious going on in the room? She heard more shouting and it seemed like a lover's quarrel. She walked to the girl's side, and studied her...she looked like someone familiar... Ah! She recognized that scowl immediately!

x-x-x-x-x

"Bulma!" Pan shouted, surprised as she stared at the aqua haired woman beside her.

"Pan, nice to see you again!" The middle-aged woman greeted and pulled her into a hug.

The young girl returned the hug and smiled. But then, her happiness turned sour as she looked back into the room and watched as the man tried desperately to escape. And he began to grin mischievously, ignoring the two ladies that stared at him dangerously.

Trunks was going to blast the windows with one of his ki blasts. Pan realized this and rushed towards the man and pounced on him.

"Argh!"

The two fell to the ground with a loud "thud" and Bulma made her way to them, lending a hand to Pan while glaring ferociously at her son. Which Trunks noticed right away and gulped hard. That only made his mother glare down at him even harder, this time, Trunks let out a short high-pitched cry. He squeezed his eyes shut, Dende, his mother could make **anyone **guilty by just staring at them like that! Even his father had to admit...that it possibly intimidated him a bit.

"**TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS**!!!!!"

The young man flinched at the sound of his name being shouted in such anger. He was in for it now...

x-x-x-x-x

"That's not funny Pan..." Trunks muttered darkly as he glanced at the girl, who was still laughing over the loooooooong lecture that his mother gave him.

Pan burst out laughing again as she stumbled behind him, Trunks just glared at her and continued to walk forward.

As she realized that he was getting more and more distant from her, she chocked down a small giggle and ran towards him.

"So, did you have a good laugh." Trunks said as he looked down at her, a small anger mark appearing on his forehead.

"Yeah, I haven't laughed this much since...well, let's just say that I haven't laughed like this for a while." Pan replied as she stifled another tempting giggle.

After a short walk, the two stopped in front of a small coffee shop. Trunks led her inside and a waiter came up to them, bowing slightly and leading them to a table.

Trunks walked past her a bit too quickly, she noted. Pan looked at him quizzically, was he still angry with her for laughing at him...? She meant no harm, it was just a joke... but then again...maybe she laughed a little **too **much... Suddenly her quizzical expression turned into a surprised one as she stared dumbly at him.

He pulled out a seat for her and motioned with his eyes to sit. For a moment she didn't know what to do, she couldn't budge...even if she wanted to. That is, until Trunks called out her name, snapping her legs into motion.

She quickly seated herself on the chair and glanced up at Trunks, he smiled down at her sweetly, which made a light blush taint her cheeks.

'When did Trunks get so...gentleman-like...?' Pan thought, confused but rather pleased with his behavior.

As soon as Trunks was seated also, they began to order their meal. While Trunks ordered/flirted with a waitress, Pan stared around at her surroundings; this café seemed so...so deja-vu to her... She studied the rather small place a little longer until it hit her, this was the café where Trunks first asked her to go to that business party!

She was surprised...now why would Trunks bring her back here... ack! Why he going to ask her to go to **ANOTHER** party??? 'Cause if he is...she would turn the invitation down without a second thought to it. She would not dress into one of those fancy little outfits again! Sheesh! Hasn't Trunks had enough already??? Maybe all that lecturing wasn't enough...ah! Maybe she'd ask Bulma to give him another one! Yes, she'd do that! If he was going to ask her to accompany him to another one of those parties then she'd go to Bulma!

'Pan Son...your brilliant! Although I do feel sorry for the poor guy...but I can't forget that **he** tormented me first!' Pan thought as she put two fingers on her forehead, trying to visualize her little plan and seeing his face contort into horror was priceless!

A mischievous/evil grin made it's way to her lips. And she chuckled quietly as Bulma's furious face appeared in her mind then soon came Trunks's cowering one.

But unfortunately, her little amusement had to come to an end when someone poked her. And reality soon took over.

"Pan! Pan! Hey Pan!" Trunks shouted, as he continuously poked her.

Pan's eyes blinked open and her dark chocolate eyes soon met crystal blue ones. She blinked a few more times and straightened herself. The she faced him again and questioned,

"...what?"

"You looked a little disturbed...is something the matter?" Trunks replied, giving her a question.

"Um...so where were we?" Pan wanted to say, but found that it was not **her **voice that ushered those words, it was the waitress who flashed "her boss" yet another sultry smile.

Before she could control herself, Pan emitted a low growl from the back of her throat. Trunks stared strangely at her and even the waitress stared, a little annoyed and intimidated at the same time. Pan was even shocked by her actions. Why did she get all angry at that...that bimbo of a waitress?

What was she feeling at the moment? She felt the need to chase this girl away. Just because she flirted with Trunks...? She didn't care who he flirted with before, she could care less! But then...why was she feeling so angry now?

Pan felt her stomach sink to the bottom as she realized something. ...Was this what they called...**jealousy**?

"Uh...Pan...?" Trunks asked as he continued to stare at her. When he didn't hear any response, he looked at the spot next to him, it was empty. He guessed that the waitress retreated not too long ago, he wondered why...

That was when he saw Pan's darkened expression. It nearly made him jump out of his seat!

"P-pan...?" Trunks repeated. He bent over the small table and tapped her lightly on her head. He hoped that got her attention.

...And it did. But it wasn't the exact reaction he had imagined. Instead of a "huh? Oh, sorry, I was kind of day-dreaming there...", the girl flinched and she slowly backed away against her seat, as if his touch had burned her somehow...

"Pan...? What's wrong?" Trunks asked, with slight concern and curiosity. He reached out for her again, but the closer he approached her...the farther she scooted her chair away from his reach. This puzzled Trunks immensely. What was wrong with her? Was it something he had said? Did he offend her in some way?

Did he do something wrong...?

"I-it's nothing, nothing at all. I just zoned out a little, sorry." Pan finally spoke, she brought her chair to its normal spot again and sat down, giving Trunks a small apologetic smile.

"N-no need to apologize, it's alright." Trunks replied, a little surprised. So nothing wrong happened...

Trunks glanced at the woman seated in front of him, her dark chocolate eyes were cast down to her lap, and he couldn't help but stare at her face...it seemed a little...disturbed, upset perhaps... Deep inside he could sense that something was wrong; all that "zoning out" response was probably just a lie to distract his concern for her. And he knew it. And so, he made a decision: **He**, Trunks Vegeta Briefs would get to the bottom of this whether she liked it or not.

"Pan? Can I ask a favor?"

"What is it?" Pan answered as she looked up, facing him.

"Would you like to escort me to a small...business ball tonight? As friends...oh but I think you would prefer boss/secretary accompanying?" Trunks suggested, trying to look sharp so she wouldn't suspect anything suspicious.

It took a while for Pan to answer but, when she did...the answer wasn't what he had expected...

"I...accept." Pan said, playing with her hands and she stared down at them to avoid contact with his eyes. A light blush tinted her cheeks, which, Trunks remarked looked adorable on her...

A grin began to appear on his lips, and he leaned forward, cupping her chin with his hands. He raised her head up slowly and he now clearly saw the light rosy colors that appeared on her cheeks. His grin turned into a soft smile and he pecked her gently on the cheek, which made Pan blush harder with embarrassment.

"Okay then, I'll pick you up at 7. See you then?" He said as he got up and reached out for her, she gladly accepted and he pulled her out of her chair.

"That's fine with me." Pan replied, her face gradually returning to its normal color.

Trunks nodded, giving her a short wave and another peck on the cheek. Then, he made his way out of the café.

But then, as he haled a taxi he heard his name being called and he turned around. With one raised eyebrow he stared back at the ebony haired girl.

"Pan?"

"Trunks...I," Pan began and smiled, "I would like to accompany you as a friend."

Trunks stared back at the girl with some amazement then with a wave he grinned back at her and got into the cab. As Pan got out of view, Trunks leaned back and gazed outside the window. A smile played on his lips as he thought of Pan...

'This was quite an interesting day...'

**A/N**: Wheeeee! T/P romance coming soon! Thanx again to ALL reviewers!!! **I'll** try to update soon! Now all **YOU **have to keep the end of the bargain and **REVIEW**!!!!! ...pleaz! lol Seeya soon!

-coolkitty2


	9. Revealing

**Disclaimer** – ...I'm kind of broke right now...(-.-)

**A/N**: Hi! coolkitty2 here! Thanx for the reviews!!! They were simply wonderful!!! Thanx! Sorry for the wait, here's a new chappie for all of you! Enjoy!

**Ages** – Trunks – 28 Pan – 20 Goten – 27 Bra – 21 Uub – 27 Marron - 22

**Reminder** – "blah" means speaking '_blah_' means thoughts ---o--- means flashbacks

**Reviewers** – Thank you all so much!!! I wouldn't have gone this far without you guys... (tear tear)

Now on with the chappie!

When Two Worlds Combine  
  
Chapter 8 – Revealing

"May I help you Miss?"

Pan flipped around at the man who addressed her. Ah, he was an elder...she noted.

She was inwardly relieved that it wasn't one of the many men who had come up to her with a flirtatious smile, she was getting really bored with the continuous cycle; first, the man would come up and lay a small kiss on her hand without considering her answer. Then he would get her up on her two feet and ask for a dance. And finally, she would decline the invitation politely...and then the man would still insist on **one **blasted dance and so...she would give in and accept with a forced smile.

Her feet were starting to ache and she felt so sore for her knees and down...curse Bra's high-heeled shoes!!! How did she survive in these??? They were hard to walk in and they cramped your toes with every single step! Hmm...but she had to admit...she was impressed that Bra can even **walk **in these type of shoes. Forget about running...

Just then, Pan blinked as she realized that she hadn't answered the elder man's question. She hoped that he didn't think of her rudely... The girl gazed up at the man's surprisingly sincere face, she blinked again as she looked at his attire.

'_Is one of Trunks' butlers...?' _She wondered as she gazed at his clothing. He was dressed in a white dress shirt with a black vest on top. He had matching black pants and dress shoes. He looked like the type who was very devoted to his work, and Pan couldn't help be admire that in a person.

She smiled softly and shook her head. "I'm fine, I'm sorry that I didn't answer you earlier, I was just thinking...I apologize for my rudeness.

The butler smiled once again, he nodded in an understanding way. And with a small bow, he left into the opposite direction.

'_I guess I do seem kind of lost...maybe I should start searching for Trunks...' _And with that thought in her mind, she turned around and headed down a different passage. Unfortunately, she returned into deep thought unexpectedly and didn't notice anyone in front of her as she collided into them, and before she could even stop and regain focus of the situation to apologize, the person did that for her.

"Sorry Miss, didn't see you there...hey!"

'_Ah! That voice seems it be...???' _

-x-

Where was she??? Counting last time, she had stood him up twice already!!!

Well... "stood up" isn't really his word of choice for this case...I mean, they didn't really **promise **to meet each other right away, but nonetheless, he should have a least catch a glimpse of her through the crowd. Or a small sign that she had attended the ball!

Argh...he was getting too riled up...he really needed to call down... Anger was not the best look on him, it wasn't the best time to get so angry either, they were people here who expected the host to have a pleasant feature and not so much as a nasty one glued onto his pretty face. Especially the ladies, they would prefer the flashy heart-melting grin of his.

He couldn't argue with that, he would choose that over anger any day!

Boosting his ego a little more, he then decided he would go and grab a small glass of champagne.

-x-

"M-mark! H-how...w-where...?" Pan stuttered as she stared at him with obvious surprise.

The handsome brown haired man chuckled softly as he lifted the girl from the ground. He helped her up and held her hand in his, still smiling.

"T-thank you..." Pan said as she pulled her hand away from his, embarrassment written all over her face.

"Don't mention it! So what's a lovely lady as yourself doing out here, away from the party?" Mark asked as he gazed at her face curiously.

Pan gave him a lop-sided smile and laughed nervously, blushing madly.

Mark waited patiently as she answered. "Um...well...I think I'm kind of...lost." Pan replied as she scratched the back of her head. Mark laughed at her silliness and poked her playfully. He then wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her into another hallway and into a rather large room.

As Pan took her first few steps into the ballroom, her eyes suddenly bulged out as she took in the size of the room.

"I-it's **humongous**!!!"

Once again, Mark laughed as he led her further in, drawing her towards himself as he snaked an arm around her waist. Pan, who seemed oblivious to this movement, joined her companion's laughter. Just then, as she continued her giggling, an image of a certain handsome lavender haired man flashed before her eyes.

She gasped in realization as she looked around frantically, trying to find a clock or something similar to it. Spotting an old looking grandfather's clock, she gasped once again – except this time, it was a gasp of horror. Mark, who had been observing her different reactions for the past few minutes, tapped her shoulder lightly.

Pan whipped her head around and looked up at the man before her. Mark smiled down and offered his arm, Pan glanced down at it with slight confusion but before she could utter a single word, he pulled her away to another unknown spot.

"Are you thirsty Pan?" Mark inquired as he dragged the ebony haired girl along with him.

"Um...I guess...but I have to find – "Mark just flashed her a smile, stopping her through mid-sentence.

'_Ack! Everything's happening so fast...! I'm going to end up apologizing to Trunks again!!!' _

Pan just hoped he wasn't **too **mad/upset with her...

Boy, was she ever wrong...

-x-

"Ah...uh...Mr. Briefs...?" One of the braver butlers asked as he stepped in front of the boiling man.

"**WHAT**?!" Trunks snapped as his eyes...which seemed to have fire in them glance down sharply at the now trembling butler.

"Ah...sir...are you alright? Should I arrange something for you...?" The poor man suggested as he continued to tremble like a leaf.

"**NO**." Was Trunks' single booming answer. The butler nodded quickly, terrified of what this man would do to him if he didn't disappear from his sight. And so, he mumbled a chaste apology and ran for dear life.

-x-

He wanted to rip this guy's head off!!! Who did he think is??? How dare he call himself a professional businessman!!! With his behavior tonight, he didn't seem like the serious type who was here on official business!!!

Instead, he was draping over a girl! And not just any girl!!! This girl was **his **own personal secretary! Of all the nerve!!! He was so furious he couldn't even stand in one place, he just darted forward to the destined spot. He was boiling with rage no...he wasn't boiling...he was enraged! His own business partner trying to act like the man of the party when **he **should be! He was getting all the glory and compliments at **his **ball!!! **He **planned this! Not some big-shot named Mark Devero!

And to tick him off even more, he's hugging Pan so close to him! Must think he's some kind of God with that smug grin on his face! Heh, he won't be smiling anymore after what **he **was going to do to him! Yeah...he would beat the shit out of him and claim **his **Pan again!!! Boy would that feel good...wait...wait just a second... ** His **Pan??? Did he actually think of those words???

Couldn't be...he would never...I mean **she **was just another lousy female! ...right...?

Argh! This was getting him confused and the more he thought about it, the angrier her got! He decided that he would just throw his frustration on Devero...the rest would be determined real soon...

-x-

"Um...Mark...?"

"Yes, lovely?"

Pan was getting **really** nervous as she stared back at those light brown eyes...sure he was a nice guy and all but she couldn't help but feel a little...tensed when she was beside him. ...Maybe it was just her imagination...? Yes, that was it, I mean, how could a nice guy like Mark be a bad guy? He had such a sweet smile...

"Pan...? Are you okay?"

Snapping out of her reverie, Pan quickly recovered and smiled. "Sorry...I kind of dozed off there...heh, I must seem very silly to you."

"No, not at all...actually it's quite the opposite..." Mark said as he lifted her chin gently but Pan felt something otherwise, something that wasn't gentle at all...brushing it off Pan made eye contact with him.

"uh...really? So I'm not as crazy as I think I am?" Pan smiled slightly, trying to make conversation.

Mark grinned and shook his head and then he did something Pan never thought that any man would dare do to her, he bent do and positioned himself so his face were just centimeters apart from hers...

Inwardly...Pan was panicked and slightly furious with him...

'..._Is he going to do what I **think **he's going to do??? Oh no, oh no! Do something Pan! Push him away! Slap him! Tell him that it's making you uncomfortable!!! Do anything!!!_'

Just when Pan opened her mouth to protest, something hurled them apart, causing Pan to trip back and land on the cold marble floor.

"Owch...," Pan moaned as she blinked and glanced up with a frown at the person who supposedly didn't look where he/she was going. But as she stared at the "person", her frown turned into a nervous panic and disbelief as she continued to stare at her **boss**.

'_ACK! It's Trunks!!! Of all the rotten luck...and he appears to be so...angry too...I could even sense the fiery aura around him!!! I'm really in for it now!!!_'

-x-

Mark was thrown against the wall roughly and he glared up at the man before him. Regaining his posture he re-fixed his bow tie and gave out a small sigh.

"What did you want to talk about Briefs?" He said casually as he dusted off the front piece of his suit.

"**You **know **darn **well what I want to talk about! What was that stunt that you pulled off on her back there?!" Trunks seethed furiously at Mark, his ki was rising at a dangerous level.

"What did it look like to you Briefs?"

"You were going to **kiss **Pan!!!"

"Wow...did it take you that long to figure it out?" Mark replied sarcastically as he glanced back at the ballroom. He was already losing interest in this conversation.

"You **never **mentioned to me about that Devero; she's **my **secretary and a close friend to my family so keep your dirty hands **off **of her or I'll-"

"Or you'll do what exactly? You're going to make me pay dearly? Don't make me laugh Briefs!"

"**Devero**...!" Trunks simply said as anger overtook his body, his fist was clenched tightly. Mark knew that he was playing with fire and he knew better than to anger his partner...but seeing that jealous expression of his...well, it provoked him to tease him a little more.

"Look Briefs, why are you taking this so seriously? She's just your secretary-"He paused as he noticed that the man wanted to counter his statement and so, he quickly raised a hand that signaled he had to wait until he was done talking.

"Anyway...jealousy does not suit you at all my friend...take it from America's top bachelor, it'll be good advice for **Japan**'s number one bachelor eh?" Mark grinned as Trunks grimaced in disgust.

"It almost seems like you have feeling for this girl Trunks, am I right?" Mark inquired with a raised brow.

Mark noticed that his companion stiffened and tensed at the question and smirked inwardly, victorious with his way of stabbing at the sensitive spot. He always did have his ways with words.

-x-

"I wonder what Trunks wanted talk to Mark about...he seemed pretty furious when he dragged him out into the hall..." Pan pondered, as she murmured out loud to herself, but then she gasped as horrific realization came into mind.

'_What...what if Trunks wants to **fight **Mark??? He's going to pulverize him..no..he's going to kill him!!! I got to stop this!!! Trunks looked angered before...who knows what he might do!_'

And with that in mind, she set off down the hall, hoping that she wasn't too late...unfortunately for her, she was about to overhear a couple of secretive words that weren't meant for her ears and it would eventually tear her apart...

-x-

"I-I do not...have feeling...for her...!" Trunks retorted as he stuttered slightly.

A smirk found its way onto Mark's lips. So...he **does **feel more than friendship towards Pan...hmm...this might get a tad bit complicated...

"Is that the truth? You don't feel anything else towards the girl? Because you know Briefs...if you feel any other type of feeling besides friendship..."

"You don't need to remind me Devero, I know what I said before and I'm going to keep my end of the bargain, I think she's already falling for me anyway...but you know...if I succeed in doing so, you better keep **your **end of the deal, got it!" Trunks snapped but then as he looked up again, ready to glare menacingly at his partner...Mark's face seemed to pale slightly as he looked beyond Trunks...

Trunks spun around and stared at the figure who stepped out from the corner. His breath was caught back in his throat and he continued to stare...unsure of what he was to do... His handsome face paled visibly mimicking Mark's.

"So...I-I overheard you two talking about...me? I'm right aren't I?"

Both men gulped and paled even more...if that was possible. So...this was how it felt to hit rock bottom... now, as they looked at the woman before them...who was trembling, they felt so...angry with themselves for hurting such a creature... Knowing that she was hurting inside was overbearing...for the both of them...

"I guess...I am pretty clueless to fall for such a trick...what a fool I was..." Pan said softly as her body shook with mixed sadness and frustration.

And then...before any of them could emit a word...she turned around and ran.

**A/N **: Aw...poor Pan... ( If you want to know what happens next I guess you just gotta review right? hehe Thanx to all you wonderful reviewers! I'll update soon! Bies for now!!!

-coolkitty2


	10. Healing

**Disclaimer** – Nuh-uh!

**A/N**: Hi! coolkitty2 here! Thanx for the reviews!!! They were simply wonderful!!! Thanx! Sorry for the **very **wait, here's a chappie for all of you! Enjoy!

**Ages** – Trunks – 28 Pan – 20 Goten – 27 Bra – 21 Uub – 27 Marron - 22

**Reminder** – "blah" means speaking '_blah_' means thoughts ---o--- means flashbacks

**Reviewers** – Thank you for all your reviews!!! They were really fun to read!!! - You guys are so sweet! Thanx again for everything!!!

Now on with the chappie!

**When Two Worlds Combine **

**Chapter 9 – Healing**

Bra gave her friend a helpless glance as she leaned against Pan's bedroom door. Marron returned it with a sigh.

If only they could help their distressed friend...if only she would let them...

The two friends pondered as they continued to hear their friend's sobs, now what would cheer her up at the moment...

Evidently, they had no clue...they had never been in a situation like this before...well maybe **they **have been in a similar case, but this time...it was Pan... The one who always kept her chin high and never let anything stupid get to her...

But this time...this time was a whole new story... Pan, she had loved and had been betrayed. Well, that was their guess, maybe that was the problem or maybe it was something else... sadly, the only thing the two girls knew about this was that it involved with Trunks...perhaps Pan fell in love with him...?

No...no...that couldn't be...they despised each other...actually, it was Pan that hated him but...for the last couple of days...she had ceased to insult the man and complain about him to them. And that was saying something...

But it occurred to Bra that Trunks had to had done something to upset her tremendously...

Bra froze as a shocking thought ran through her mind.

Oh Dende...did Pan...?

"Hey Bra?" Marron's voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

"What?" Bra replied as she slightly frowned at her friend.

"Whoa...what's wrong? Did I offend you in some way of something?" Marron questioned as she stared uneasily at the girl's frown.

"Wha...? Oh, no! Not at all, sorry...I have a lot in my mind at the moment...um...what did you want to ask me again?"

"Okay...let's see...oh! I remember now! ...You know that Pan has a big sweet tooth right? So, I was thinking-"Marron began but was cut off by a grinning Bra.

"No need to say anything else my friend! I know exactly what you were going to propose!!! Let's get going!" The aqua haired girl squealed cheerfully as she grabbed the blonde by the hand and zoomed out of the apartment.

-x-

'_How could I have been so stupid? Why didn't I see through this earlier...instead of making a big fool out of myself..._'

Pan laid on her bed, weeping into her pillow. She arranged for the room to become dark so she would have some tranquility. All her lamps were off and dark blue curtains were draped over the two huge windows. The only single bit of light came from between the curtains.

The little trail of sunshine pointed towards the door, which tempted Pan. She knew that she had to leave the apartment at some point...or at least she had to get out from her room.

But then again...did she have to face reality so soon? If she stayed in her room, she didn't need to fear anything...

She wouldn't have to spill everything out to her friends and cry even more...she wouldn't have to face the employees of Capsule Corp who probably knew about this "deal" before she did...she wouldn't need to meet Mark who was involved with this bet over her...she wouldn't need to run into Trunks...the man who she had suddenly fallen in love with...and he had hurt her more than this whole ordeal...

Of course...she didn't know that she loved him until he had broken her heart...

She only realized it when she did get hurt...which was the downside of this.

Why oh Why did it have to be **her**??? Out of all people to fall in love at this point! Pan Son, the one who never did have interest in guys before...why now? Why this guy...?

This was so frustrating! How could she have fallen in love with a man ??? Rude and a womanizer to boot! Why couldn't she have fallen in love with a nice man...a gentle and charming guy? Who would sweep her off her feet...

Then all of a sudden...an image of the lavender haired man flashed right in front of her... She was about to curse her mind for playing such tricks on her until she felt a slight...

Th-thump

...in her heart.

Before she knew it...tears had fallen down her cheeks...**pure **tears of confusion and heartbreak. That was when she remembered that Trunks **had **been nice, gentle and charming towards her...just a few days ago. At that little coffee shop...

Her heart began to race and she pressed a hand towards her chest.

Th-thump...Th-thump...Th-thump...

Pan realized that she **still **loved him...even after all those things he had done to her...

'_Oh Dende...what I am to do...!_'

-x-

"Yum!!! This looks so good!" Marron said happily as she eyed the bowl with hunger.

"Hey! Don't eat it yet!" Bra replied as she nudged her friend gently with her elbow.

"I'm not!" Marron said in defense as she pointed at the uneaten sweet.

The aqua haired laughed. "No, but you were thinking it!"

Marron grinned. "I was **thinking**, I didn't really take a bite!"

"Okay Okay!" Bra answered, also grinning.

Then the two girls halted as they stopped in front of their friend's door. Marron bit her lip and nodded at her friend. Bra picked her hand up and formed it into a fist. Then, she began to knock gently on the door.

They could hear some shuffling in the room but besides that, complete silence.

Bra knocked again but as she continued to do this, the door cracked open slightly. The two girls stared for a while then realized that the door was opened all along. Pushing the door open, Bra and Marron entered, they were greeted with soft giggles as they looked towards Pan's bed.

There, the ebony haired girl giggled with a hand pressed lightly over her mouth. They observed her attire and concluded that she hadn't changed out of her pajamas yet.

When the giggling stopped, both girls were uncertain of what to do next until Pan's voice rang in their ears.

"Guys, you can come in you know...I'm not gonna bite you...too much."

Bra and Marron smiled at the joke and ran towards their friend. Hugging her tightly until they heard Pan's struggling gasps.

They both laughed at the girl coughed and wheezed. Then, she glared playfully at her friends.

"You could have killed me!"

"We wouldn't go that far Pan!" Marron said as she laughed.

"Yay, we're just happy to see you smiling again Pan!" Bra smiled gently and Pan answered with a genuine smiled at the two.

As they all settled down, Marron bounced off the bed and opened up the curtains, allowing light to flow into the room once more.

"So...what do you have there Bra?" Pan asked as she peeked behind Bra's back.

Her friend laughed and gave Pan a bowl of ice-cream which caused the ebony haired girl to squeal with delight.

'_Pan always did have a sweet tooth..._' Bra and Marron thought cheerfully as they grabbed their bowls of ice-cream as well and started chowing down.

-x-

"So Briefs, what are you going to do now?" Mark asked as he casually sat down in the chair facing Trunks' desk.

Trunks stayed silent, which caused Mark to sigh with impatience.

"Look, you love her don't you?"

That question got Trunks' attention immediately. He gazed up at the brown haired man sharply.

"Just what are you implying?" The lavender haired man questioned as he glared at the man in front of him.

"It's a simple question Briefs, answer 'yes' or 'no'. That's all there is to it." Mark replied looking very smug with his answer.

Trunks stood up abruptly, his eyes were burning with anger. "That's all there is to it?! Devero for your information, that is **not **a casual question at all!"

Trunks' sudden change of mood didn't affect Mark at all, he just sat there staring back at his companion with cool green eyes. (**A/N **: ACK! Did Mark have green eyes or brown eyes??? I forgot! Sorry readers!)

"Watch your temper Briefs, it always did no one good." Mark said coolly as he watched Trunks relax bit by bit.

After a moment of silence, Trunks spoke, "I guess you're right...I apologize."

Mark nodded, "Go see her."

"Excuse me?"

"I said go see – "

"I know what you said! Just...why???"

"Gosh Briefs, how can you be so clueless...if you want to set things right again, then what are you waiting for!"

Trunks stared at Mark with disbelief, "I am not clueless! And the answer to your other question : are you crazy?! Pan **hates **me, I don't blame her...I did some pretty horrible stuff to her..."

Trunks bent his head down with shame and covered it with his hands in frustration.

"Argh, she won't hate you after you apologize, if she knows that you feel awful about your mistake, what makes you think she'll continue to hate you!"

Mark's face softened up slightly as he looked at the distressed man, "Pan's a great woman, you'll be making the biggest mistake of your life if you lose her now Briefs..."

Trunks looked up with realization. Mark was right...he needed to apologize to her...he needed to see her again. He wanted to see that smile of hers and just be with her again. If he messed up now then who knows what might happen...

Trunks stood up and grabbed his car keys, before walking out of his office, he turned around to face Mark.

"Thanks man."

"Don't mention it baka, now go!" Mark replied as he shooed him off with a hand.

Trunks smiled wryly and closed the door behind him.

'_Good Luck Briefs._' Mark thought as he too, stood up and left.

**A/N **: Aww...! Mark helps Trunks get back on track! . Obviously, this fic is coming to an end pretty soon...(cries) I promise to work very hard to satisfy you guys!!! I'll try to update soon...I have so much work...but I'll try! Bies for now!

-coolkitty2


	11. Confessing

**Disclaimer** – I don't own DBGT and I never will.

**A/N** – Well, I changed my pen name again, it's thewanderingtenshi now Okay, I've been an idiot…I haven't updated in forever and I hope you guys can forgive me. I guess…I've been off track lately. I'm truly sorry…I apologize to all the readers, thanks for your support everyone.

Oh and thank you Snug for pointing out the error in chapter 10, when I wrote, "How could she have fallen in love with a man?" I meant, "How could I have fallen in love with this man?" Sorry for the misunderstanding/error folks…

**Ages** – Trunks – 28 Pan – 20 Goten – 27 Bra – 21 Uub – 27 Marron - 22

**Reminder** – "blah" means speaking_ 'blah' means thoughts x-x-x _means flashbacks

When Two Worlds Combine Chapter 9 – Confessing 

A cloaked figure dashed out of the building with the speed of a mad man. Without so much as a glance behind, they rushed through the nearly empty parking lot, and paused slightly as their eyes met the neatly parked vehicle that sat in front of them. And after a few short minutes of contemplating, the masked individual walked straight pass it, and returned to their previous lightning-paced speed.

-x-

A drooping wet looking Pan emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. And as she stepped into her bedroom again, she shivered at the warmth it gave her…now that it was all sunny again.

Light cascaded from the bright windows once more and poured into the room. Little trickles of sunlight illuminated around, giving the atmosphere an aura of calmness and serenity.

A faint smile appeared on the ebony girl's face… She felt so light now…so much more healed from the weight that she once bore on her shoulders. After the small conversation she had with her friends the other night, Pan felt renewed again. Although…there was still something amiss…and she knew all too well what it was.

…The lavender haired wonder who had haunted her thoughts for quite some time now…

Letting out a sigh, Pan strolled on over to her wardrobe only to trip over an unknown object.

"Gah…what was that…?" Pan yelped after landing on the ground with a thud. She looked around the area and spotted her stereo remote. Sighing, she picked herself off the floor and stepped over to pick up her remote when she heard a most strange sound…

To her surprise, she started to hear a soft tune playing…

'_I must have accidentally activated one of the cd's when I tripped._' Pan thought to herself, thinking how careless she was of her surroundings at times… but then another thought struck her as she found herself captivated to the playing music. It was odd…she didn't remember leaving any cd's in her stereo…

'_It's probably one of Bra's or Marron's cd's…I better return it to them…' _

But before she could make any sudden movements…her body froze as her ears filled with the soft lyrics that played in the background… The tune sent sharp signals through her mind as she stood there motionless.

The sweet melody swept her into a dreaming state and she suddenly felt the urge to sit down and stay immobile for the duration of the song. The lyrics played through her mind and she sighed contently as she relaxed and released all the tension she had left from the "previous incident".

Pan's world grew quiet as she closed her eyes slowly. '_What soothing words…_' Pan thought quietly as she drifted off into a small doze. A smile formed gently on her lips as she began to sleep peacefully…knowing not that it had commenced to pour rain outside nor did she notice the shadow that loomed over by her window…

**A/N – I haven't decided on which song Pan would be hearing…so just pick the most soothing song you have ever heard of and well…that's what she's listening to, lol XD**

-x-

"Almost there…" The being panted heavily. It was clearly exhausted from its long run. It extended its arm and placed its hand smoothly on a railing as it breathed heavily. After a few seconds of repose, the being looked up at the darkening sky. Then, it looked back down and revealed a wristwatch.

'_Nearly four o'clock…that's strange, it shouldn't be nightfall for another two hours or so…_'

Shrugging the thought off, it pocketed its watch quickly and continued down the street. Knowing that it got closer and closer to its destined location. With that in mind, the being walked faster and faster until it broke off into a run. It ran past houses, streets, and corners, the street numbers flashing on and on.

Suddenly, all movement halted in the person as its ice blue eyes landed on one house.

'_1615 Rosebay avenue…this is it!' _**(A/N- It's a made up address..I think..?) **

Smiling widely, the person skipped up the steps, which led to the doorway and knocked. After a few more, it gave up; shoulders slumped down with disappointment. What to do now? As the sky darkened the being waited patiently. Then, a bright light caught its attention.

'_An open window…?' _The person thought as it ran a hand through its light lavender hair.

This gave the individual an idea…

-x-

"Mmm…"

Pan purred softly. How nice it felt to finally get some peaceful rest… After all, she had nothing but worries before. It felt nice to be alone in such comfort for a change. Her friends were out, probably on an outing with Goten and Uub. To this thought, the raven-haired girl smiled softly.

They sure were lucky…Bra and Marron… They had someone to love…and someone to love them back…

For her…it was one sided… Her face grew solemn again. She had someone to love…but the feeling would never be returned. It was all hopelessly one-sided.

'_Argh…I can't sleep… All this sad thinking is making me uncomfortable, at this rate, I mind as well get up…' _

Pan gently got herself off her oh so comfortable bed and onto her feet. She stretched her arms high into the air and started stretching. The ebony haired girl grinned from ear to ear as she felt energy surge through her body once more.

After a few seconds of warming up, Pan threw on a robe and wrapped it around herself. Looking out the window, she realized that it was nighttime. It was also raining… She closed the window shut, not giving another thought to it and decided to check around their apartment complex to see if her friends had already returned from their little outing.

Pan descended the steps and made her way towards the kitchen. Total silence. She checked the hallways and bedrooms. She even checked the bathrooms. Not a single soul. Apparently there was no Bra, no Marron, and obviously no visitors.

The raven-haired girl shrugged her shoulders and concluded that her friends were still out.

Well, if her friends were out…she supposed that she should eat now. Bra and Marron probably had dinner already and besides, her stomach was rumbling with hunger.

(GROWL)

"I guess that means I should make some dinner…and fast." Pan sweat dropped.

She chuckled to herself as she began to cross the living room, but before she could ever enter the kitchen…something caught her attention.

-x-

Trunks let out a groan as a wave of light flashed before him. He formed his hard knuckled hands into fists and began to rub his eyes to regain view of his surroundings.

Where was he? And why was he so soaked?

"I'm in Bra's apartment…" He murmured, recognizing the objects surrounding him. But how'd he get here…?

Then, in an overwhelming flash…everything came back to him… That's right…it was pouring outside and then he spotted that brightly lit-up window. He remembered climbing up to it and jumping through it…since it was indeed wide open and all.

But then…what else? Oh…he saw Pan. Trunks' face revealed panic when that thought hit him…he saw her sleeping. He didn't want to disturb her and obliged to be the gentleman, so he had crept downstairs and probably felt drowsy…that must have explained why he was lying on the sofa.

How stupid he must have been…he had to get out of here. He was intruding and if Pan saw him…all hell would break lose, he was sure of it. Maybe there was a chance that she was not even awake yet and that gave him a little more spirit. He would go up to her room…sneak out again and act like he was never there!

'_You are brilliant Trunks…but first thing's first…' _

Trunks pushed himself up to an upright position as he ran a hand through his disheveled and slightly wet locks. And soon after, he began to stretch out the sore muscles in his neck…it was then that he realized that he wasn't alone at all.

A loud yelp was heard followed by a satisfying "thud" as a pair of ice blue orbs met with chocolate brown ones.

"P-p-p-pan? What are you doing here…!" Trunks stuttered as he tried to make an effort of picking himself off the ground…only to fall down again. Panic found its place once again in his eyes as he scrambled on the floor.

The ebony haired woman revealed herself from her hiding spot and brushed some unwanted dust from her jeans.

With a quirk of an eyebrow, Pan replied in an obvious sort of manner, "I do live here you know."

Trunks laughed nervously as his brain crammed for something to say. He opened his mouth to speak but no words could be formed and so an awkward hush was thus created. That is…until Pan decided to interrogate on her intruder's presence.

"To what do I owe the honor of seeing you here Trunks? I doubt that you're visiting your little sister at this hour." Pan stated rather sharply.

"I…came here to…to…" Trunks answered as he tried desperately to explain the current situation. He had to make this sound good or else Pan might not give him the chance that he needed to tell her…to confess to her…

"Or maybe is it the paperwork that you need Mr. Briefs?" Pan began again as she folded her arms across her chest.

Trunks flinched noticeably. Boy did she hit a homerun… It hurt to think that that was the only thing she had in mind; strictly professional business. Who can blame her though…business was the only thing left that barely connected them after the whole falling out incident.

With some struggle he bent his head down and said, "Pan…I'm sorry." There, he said it. He finally said it, the few words that he wanted to let out. Oh God, please let this be the one right thing that he would do in his life, or at least during his time with Pan. He wished that he could be able to make amends, to turn back time somehow just to have the previous relationship he had with this woman…he would give anything to make her happy again. To get her to smile around him like she used to.

Lifting his head back up, he waited for the ultimate answer. Thinking back on everything they had both went through together…he couldn't stand to have Pan walk out of his life. He…needed her…not just as his secretary…

But before he could finish that thought, the ebony haired girl broke the silence with cutting words.

"So you thought you could come over here and fix everything huh? Apologize, leave everything in the past, and be done with it…? Do you think I'm that naïve? Do you think I'm simple enough to forgive you right here, right now?"

Trunks gaped. This wasn't turning out good…in fact…things couldn't get any worse.

"Pan…you've misunderstood, I sincerely wanted to apologize to you…I want to start over. I've been such a fool, I know. But if you give me just one more chance, I promise with all my heart that I will try to make things right again. Please Pan…just give me this chance." Trunks pleaded, though his voice shook as he spoke, his eyes stared back at Pan's firmly.

'_He really means it… I suppose I can forgive him but…where would that leave us? How can I ever look at him the same way…he deceived me in such a way that I couldn't bear to work beside him. So how can I be so sure that I can now?' _

"Trunks…I…" Pan started, both fists clenched as she thought hard about her decision. She struggled, debating whether she would accept or reject.

Trunks stared at Pan. He knew that she was trying to forgive him… A soft smile formed on his lips, she was too good of a person. She really was something…and for the first time in his life, Trunks felt an overwhelming feeling that he had never felt before. His heart beat loudly as he continued to gaze at her. Could this…can this be…what he heard about in fairy tales when he was younger?

No…fairy tales were myths. Made up happy stories. Besides…even if he had a reputation as a womanizer, a bachelor…he, Trunks Vegeta Briefs couldn't possibly feel love… He was inexperienced with that field, never felt love for another woman…besides for his family of course, they were family after all. He just used women for his own pleasure, he was rich and famous, he could bed any gorgeous lady in the world. He ruled his own little paradise, luxury women… But the question is…did that really make him happy?

He never gave any special attention to actually thinking of settling down. Yet now…when you think it over seriously…it would be kind of nice to settle down, have a loving wife, wonderful kids…and a warm home.

Just then, Trunks remembered Mark's words,

'_**Look, you love her don't you?**' _His heart beated even louder as he thought over Mark's words.

'_Do I really want Pan back beside me to continue being her boss? Keeping it strictly on a friendly basis? Is that what I really want her as? A secretary, one who cleans up after me and assists me with my work?_

_I **do** want her back…next to me, to have a good laugh with me and scold me when I need a good stern lecture. But more importantly, I want her back because she's Pan, she's just irreplaceable. I can picture being in her company always…she's a woman that can keep up with my goals and ambitions. She knows what she's doing, she's stubborn, but she has a whole lot of self-confidence. Unlike all the other women I've seen…she's the one that I'm most comfortable with, she doesn't disrespect herself like the others, if they respected themselves, then they wouldn't have thrown themselves at me knowing all too well of my disgusting reputation. _

_But Pan's different. She knows me probably better than I know myself…she really has gotten under my skin lately and recently when I look at her…I'm at peace because I'm so comfortable having her around me. Pan's more to me than just some assistant, I think…no, I know…and I'm certain that- _

"Trunks…I…" Pan started once again, this time she was sure of her answer, but unfortunately before she could even utter a sound…she heard unexpected words that placed her in a difficult position all over again.

Staring firmly into Pan's chocolate brown orbs, Trunks spoke words that he never thought he would ever say to anyone, that is…until now,

"Pan…I'm in love with you."

**A/N – **Finally we know Trunks' true feelings… Pan's still unsure and still in an uncomfortable position once again. Now it's all up to our own Pan-chan. I'll try to update soon…-- Thanks for yelling at me guys…and telling me to get up and at it…lol I guess that was all I needed to update. Oof…I'm such a lazy bum! lol Thanks again for reviewing guys!

-thewanderingtenshi


	12. Letting Go

**Disclaimer: **Akira Toriyama is the rightful creator of DB, DBZ, and DBGT.

**A/N: **It's been…four months and I know that I have been ignoring this fic for a long time, but I seriously had no idea what to write next. I'm sorry for letting all of you wait this long, I truly am. (Special thanks to Fireluvangels for encouraging me so and to all my readers)

When Two Worlds Combine

Chapter 11 – Letting go

"Love."

Oh how the four-letter word pained her so. The word she desperately wanted to hear, but at the same time she feared.

Her mind had gone completely blank, yet her mouth opened and closed several times, her lips wanting to form unsaid words.

Her gaze was pinned to the floor, erasing the man in front of her from sight. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to see the eagerness in his eyes. But most of all, she didn't want him to see her like this.

She was in a state of complete vulnerability.

"Panny…?"

Her body flinched noticeably. She could tell that he saw how uncomfortable she felt because he mumbled a quick apology seconds later.

Conflict soon rose in her head as thoughts began to rush in and out of her mind. She knew that she had to come up with an answer, but the question was…how would she respond?

Pan didn't even know how she felt anymore. Seeing him here, next to her brought back old and strong exploding feelings. But…she also harbored feelings of resentment towards the man that rejected her.

It was clear to her then that she couldn't possibly make up her mind, and even if she could, she wouldn't have enough courage. And so, without even saying a word, Pan dashed back up the stairs and into the safety of her room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What a long night it was. A retreat filled with joy and pleasure.

Bra and Marron had just been dropped off by Goten and Uub and within minutes, the two started to converse in all that had happened during their outing. The four of them had gone off to a club, then to a romantic candle light dinner chez François, a new French restaurant that had just opened downtown.

The pair already secured their night in town in their memories. This was something that they would never forget. This special night would have been complete if their dear friend had tagged along. Pan could be so stubborn at times. She insisted that the two would have a much better time with their lovers if she weren't there.

Bra and Marron seized to pester anymore after that. They knew what Pan meant.

She would end up being a third wheel.

The two girls had always been protective of their friend since they were small. Being the baby of the group, it was their first instinct to stick close to Pan. But as they grew up, their protectiveness waned realizing that they could not protect her as much as they used to. They kept different agendas now.

Pan had grown up a lot. The mischievous girl that she used to be had grown a softer side. She became a lot more mature and level headed, though she always kept her confidence.

Her friends were proud and letting go wasn't easy, but in their hearts they knew that it was time. Maybe they had always known that this time would come, but they never wanted to admit until the moment arrived.

"Hey…do you think Pan will be okay?"

Bra turned around in surprise. Marron had caught her off guard while she was still occupied with her own thoughts.

"I'm sure she will be." She paused, then added, "She's _Pan_ after all."

Marron grinned knowingly. It was useless to bother with the matter any further. Pan would pester them to no end insisting that she would always be alright, no matter what happens because she would always have great friends.

Tears would always well up in Bra's eyes when she said that. Next thing you know, she would give the ebony haired girl a big bear hug.

"Let's go check up on Pan." Marron said, taking her keys to the apartment out of her purse. Bra smiled and nodded.

Once inside their cozy household, Bra and Marron rushed pass the kitchen into the living room to get a hold of their roommate. But their thoughts of Pan vanished as they froze before the spectacle in front of them.

"Nii-chan?"

Bra looked completely flabbergasted as she stared at the man that was her so called brother. Marron peeked in from behind her aqua haired friend and yelped in surprise as she also fell into a stage of puzzlement.

Trunks seemed equally stunned as he stared back at his sister and friend.

"What are you doing here?" Bra hissed as she lowered her voice for fear of alarming Pan.

"You don't need to whisper Bra, Pan already knows I'm here." Trunks replied, sweat dropping.

"WHAT?" The two girls exclaimed, their eyes as wide as saucers.

"How did you get in…?" Marron was the first to recover.

"Yea, we didn't even give you a key yet." Bra added, putting her hands on her hips.

Trunks fell silent and prepared for the worst. He knew his kid sister would throw a nasty fit knowing he would do something so reckless.

"…I climbed through Pan's window…"

"You what?" Bra shrieked, turning towards her friend for some support. Though her reaction wasn't what she had expected it to be.

Instead, Marron stared at Trunks for a while, merely reflecting on what had happened thus far. Then, to Trunks' surprise, her lips broke into a smile. She walked up to him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"That'd a boy, Trunks." (A/N: can't spell XD)

Bra gaped. "Marron! Have you just lost your mind? My brother just broke into Pan's room!"

Marron grinned. "Well it wasn't the best option, but I'm glad he did that anyway."

Trunks eyed Marron uneasily. "Is this some sort joke?"

The blonde shook her head. "No, it's not. I think you did the right thing."

Marron paused as if trying to form a better explanation.

"I think it was destined to happen sooner or later and I knew that it would be you, Trunks, that would come back for Pan again."

Bra's shocked expression softened at Marron's words. In her heart, she knew that it was bound to happen too.

She ran up to her brother and hugged him tight. "You better take care of our Panny, okay?"

Now it was Trunks's turn to smile. He hugged the two gratefully and the three stayed that way for some time.

Yet when all seemed bright again, something unexpected happened.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pan sat on her bed in her dim lighted room. She hugged her knees tight close up against her small frame and laid her face in her arms.

She was once again left confused and distraught.

Seeing Trunks again opened unhealed wounds. His face replayed over and over again in her mind, it was paining her even more. And better yet, she had fled from him. His confession was left unrequited and empty.

What was he to her?

She didn't know exactly, but she wanted to find out. Maybe after thinking over everything again she would know, but not now, she didn't want to realize anything now.

'…_I'm exhausted…_' Pan concluded.

Just as she slipped under the covers again, Bra and Marron rushed into her bedroom, slamming the door wide open.

Stunned, Pan stared at her two friends. "Oh hey guys, I didn't know you were home…" Her voice trailed off as she sensed the building tension in the atmosphere.

"Pan…Trunks, he…" Marron began, her eyes uncertain.

Pan sighed. "Yes…I know. I was talking to him not long ago." She thought for a flickering second that they had caught Trunks in the house after she had retreated back to her room.

"We know, we…we already know." Marron's voice trembled.

"Oh…well…" Pan answered, looking down at her hands uneasily.

"My brother is leaving for the London tomorrow!" Bra blurted, unable to control her voice.

Pan's expression turned blank as Bra's words echoed through her head.

'_Trunks is leaving for London…?' _

**A/N**: A little longer than I expected. ;p Thanks to everyone who read the previous chap, and I hope to see everyone again soon. (And I apologize if the chapter wasn't to your liking, but I hope it wasn't all that bad.)

P.S. Previous chap is not chapter. 9, it's chapter 10. My bad


End file.
